Après moi
by maboku14
Summary: Rivaille y Eren vivien juntos en los suburbios. Eren es un artista plástico con una carrera ascendente, Rivaille un policía líder del escuadrón de tácticas especiales. Ha pasado un año de la muerte de Rivaille y Eren observa el precipicio, temiendo ver más allá de la profunda soledad. RivaEre, EruEre [R-18][NON-CON]. Lemmon a partir del capítulo 3. Advertencias: OCC. Eren's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**I**

Residíamos en una pequeña casa en los suburbios, a unos doscientos kilómetros del centro metropolitano más cercano, a las afueras de un poblado de más o menos quinientas mil personas. La casa contaba con dos habitaciones (la usábamos para Armin o Mikasa, que solían venir a pasar algunos días con nosotros durante las vacaciones de la universidad o de temporada; por parte de Mikasa, ella solo iba a vigilar), una pequeña cocina, una sala con un televisor que prácticamente nunca se encendía, un par de sillones y una cochera para un automóvil.

El lugar era bastante seguro y estaba muy cerca de la universidad, la cual se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad. Nunca estábamos solos; puesto que los vecinos eran familias jóvenes con hijos pequeños siempre podíamos contar con que había algún vecino fuera, en la calle, regando las plantas o lavando el auto.

La circulación de autos era fluida y había tiendas de conveniencia cercanas. Nada estaba demasiado lejos y el aire era fresco a todas horas.

En resumen, era una zona preciosa y yo amaba vivir ahí.

Rivaille y yo compramos esta propiedad hace algunos años, antes de que nos casáramos, es decir, hace un año. Llevábamos saliendo desde hacía más de 5 años hasta que, sorpresivamente, él me propuso matrimonio.

Rivaille ascendió rápidamente de un puesto de policía local a líder de escuadrón para tácticas especiales. Sinceramente, jamás me gustó que tuviera ese puesto, o que trabajara en la Corporación, para ser exactos, pero era lo que él amaba. La correcta ejecución de la ley... A veces me pregunto si amaba más a su trabajo que a mí.  
Por mi parte, me encuentro estudiando un _master_ en artes plásticas. No tenía una carrera prolífica como artista pero presumía las ventas incidentales de algunas de mis obras. Me especialicé en pintura al óleo y estaba planeando un viaje a la Escuela de Artes de Inglaterra.  
Rivaille siempre decía que mis cuadros no eran malos, y sé que no mentía.  
El día de nuestra, hace un año, fue un día de primavera. El sol cálido que no quema, la nieve que se derritió hace mucho tiempo, y el viento que recuerda de donde viene y hacia a donde va y trae el presagio del verano.  
Usamos trajes blancos y Rivaille se veía muy atractivo tratando de ocultar su bochorno. Petra tomó muchas fotografías, lloró cuando Rivaille le agradeció el haber velado por él mientras era su asistente, durante su labor de policía local. Todos insistieron en que él sería un buen esposo y mi madre, que estuvo con nosotros en todo momento al organizar el evento, dijo que no podía estar más orgullosa de nosotros.  
Yo aún conservo todas las fotografías. Incluso en las que Rivaille se sonrojaba ante tanta atención, y en las que Mikasa, llorosa, trataba de no lanzarse a su cuello. Ese día lo atesoraré para siempre. No he olvidado ni un solo detalle.  
Recuerdo esa noche, en la que Rivaille me tomó dulcemente y repitió sus votos mientras me besaba con ternura.  
Yo no hacía más que llorar. Era como un sueño.

Pero, como siempre pasa, el sueño llegó a su fin.

A las 2:00 p.m. mientras preparaba la cena recibí una visita. Entonces Rivaille ya era líder de escuadrón y no tenía un horario de labores fijo. Había días en los que llegaba, comía algo, y se iba. Había días en los que no lo veía hasta la mañana siguiente. Jamás me dio explicaciones y yo nunca se las pedí. Ese día en particular no había regresado desde el día anterior, asumiendo que volvía temprano me emocioné de más al momento de correr y abrir la puerta.  
Corrí limpiándome las manos con el mandil que llevaba.

El timbre solo sonó una vez.

- ¡Riva-…!

- …

Hubo dos veces en las que una llamada de teléfono casi me provoca un infarto: Una vez, cuando llamaron de la Corporación diciendo que Rivaille estaba desaparecido, cuando lo encontraron, tres días después, se hallaba en las afueras de la ciudad persiguiendo a un secuestrador que había raptado a una niña.  
La segunda vez, fue para decirme que Rivaille había ido a parar al hospital debido a un desgarre muscular producto de haber tratado de levantar el auto de una persona, quien estaba atrapada en el interior, lesionada gravemente durante un choque.  
Esta vez no fue una llamada.  
El comandante Erwin Smith, líder del departamento de tácticas especiales de la Corporación, estaba ante mí, en la puerta. Y lucía como si la peor de las desgracias acabara de suceder. Que ahora que lo pienso bien, mi impresión fue totalmente atinada. Comenzó a hablar, pero ¿qué era lo que decía? Observé que llevaba un paquete envuelto en plástico transparente, el contenido era una chaqueta igual a la que él llevaba, en ella, se asomaban las insignias de la Corporación, y otras tantas cómo reconocimiento al cumplimiento del deber. Como coronándolo, el gorro reglamentario del uniforme.  
El señor Smith llevaba el gorro propio debajo del brazo, en gesto solemne. Su expresión adusta no abandonó su rostro ni aun cuando tomé el paquete con mis manos temblorosas y él realizó el saludo militar.

- Lo siento mucho, Eren.

- No... - fue lo único que pude gemir antes de entender que algo horrible le había sucedido a mi esposo.

Rivaille había muerto.

**II**

Hacía mucho tiempo, días, meses o años que...

No…

Jamás había llorado así antes.  
No recuerdo con claridad qué pasó después de que recibí la noticia.  
Quizá me desmayé, es lo más probable. Recuerdo los ojos azules de Erwin mirándome. Impávidos, con un dejo de dolor. Después, todo es color negro.  
Rivaille falleció en el "heroico cumplimiento del deber", recibiendo seis disparos, de un arma calibre cuarenta y tres, en el rostro durante un pequeño enfrentamiento con narcomenudistas.  
Una llamada anónima alertó a las fuerzas de la Corporación de un grupo de narcomenudistas acercandose a la ciudad. Los altos mandos decidieron no hacer uso del equipo S.W.A.T. y, en cambio, enviarían a un escuadrón del departamento de tácticas especiales. El escuadrón liderado por Rivaille.

El departamento de tácticas especiales gozaba de buen entrenamiento, equipo técnico avanzado y una organización impecable.

Pero ellos se especializaban en asuntos urbanos y jamás habían asistido a un combate donde sus fuerzas y armamento eran casi equiparables a los del enemigo.  
Hanji Zoé, la mano derecha del comandante Erwin y mejor amiga de Rivaille, tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras me contaba todo eso. Lloraba de ira y de rabia por que los cerdos burocráticos enviaban a los escuadrones a morir para evitar usar los recursos en el manejo del costoso equipo S.W.A.T.; costaba una fortuna tan solo mantener la sincronización con el equipo viejo, dijeron.

Erwin no pudo más que estar de acuerdo y aunque aseguró todo para arriesgar lo menos posible a su personal (o por lo menos, eso me contó Hanji), casi todos los que estuvieron presentes en el enfrentamiento murieron.  
Se disculpó conmigo, y aunque vi algo más en sus ojos cuando cruzó la puerta, nunca supe si era dolor, pena o la más profunda lástima.  
Las causas exactas de la muerte de Rivaille, así como las circunstancias del tiroteo nunca fueron completamente claras.  
No vi el cuerpo jamás.  
La recepción se dio en un cementerio privado. No más de quince personas. Mis padres se quedaron abrazándome en respetuoso silencio. Mientras Mikasa y Armin lloraban detrás de mí.  
También ahí lloré. Lloré quedamente, sintiendo como mi vida se iba apagando poco a poco. Lloré mientras el ataúd se deslizaba lentamente sobre los rieles, y rechinaban los goznes de los arneses.  
Una llovizna suave se precipitó sobre los presentes. Un trueno estalló en la distancia y, acto seguido, comencé a gritar.  
Caí de rodillas sobre el pasto mojado hipando y gimiendo. Esto no podía estar pasando. Rivaille no podía estar muerto. Rivaille…

Rivaille no…

…

Un momento después la lluvia dejó de caer sobre mí y a mi lado estaba Erwin, el comandante que organizó y envío a sus hombres, el escuadrón de Rivaille y a Rivaille mismo a la muerte, guardándome de la lluvia con su paraguas.  
Quise lanzarme a su yugular. Quise tomarlo de su impecable camisa y estrellarlo en el pasto mojado y en lodo y gritarle que él debería estar ocupando el lugar de Rivaille dentro de aquél ataúd, y que él era el único culpable y maldecirlo, y escupirle en la cara todo el odio que debería tenerle si no fuera porque en verdad le apreciaba.  
Le apreciaba de tal manera que nunca lo culpé. Ni una vez.  
Ni siquiera dos meses después, cuando me violó la primera vez.  
Debía haber estado enfermo.  
En ese momento, cuando hube terminado mi ataque de histeria, me levanté apoyándome en Erwin. Musité un "gracias" y avancé hasta pisar la tierra blanda, recién escavada. La lápida me miraba inerte, ignorante de mi dolor.  
Gemí un par de veces y volví a llorar, presa de mis recuerdos.  
La lluvia ya no golpeaba mi cara, gracias al hombre a mi lado.  
Erwin se inclinó lentamente sobre mi hombro, y dijo:

- Ahora soy parte de tu familia, Eren.

En ese momento, esas palabras se me antojaron consoladoras y llenas de compasión.  
Como dije, debí haber estado enfermo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ADVERTENCIA! ÉSTE CAPÍTULO (Y EL FANFIC EN TOTAL) CONTIENE SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO 56 DEL MANGA DE SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN. SI NO GUSTAS DE LOS SPOILERS TE SUGIERO DEJES DE LEER EL FIC (AUNQUE GRACIAS POR EL INTERÉS, THOUGH).**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me animan mucho.**

**Seguiré posteando la historia ya que está completamente escrita. El nuevo capítulo será posteado cada vez que termine la prof-read de cada uno.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Capítulo II**

**I**

El testamento de Rivaille, así como las formas burocráticas que deben de llenar en la Corporación se encontraban en las oficinas principales de la Jefatura. Así que todo se decidió allá, en una reunión privada, dentro de una habitación cuyo aire viciado y falta de luz insufrible me hizo preguntarme qué coño hacía yo ahí, sin Rivaille.

-Procederemos, ahora a la realización de la última voluntad del líder de escuadrón, Rivaille Ackerman- dijo un hombre trajeado solemnemente al que reconocí como el abogado de la familia de mi hermanastra.

Siendo la familia Ackerman una empresa por sí misma, solían tratar los asuntos familiares como quien trata a los negocios.

Con rapidez y voracidad astuta.

La repartición de bienes fue breve, quedando todo lo que Rivaille poseía, a mi nombre. Pensando que todo había terminado, mi familia, siendo mi hermana y mi madre las únicas presentes; y la familia de Rivaille procedieron a levantarse de su asiento cuando el abogado y el notario anunciaron:

- Hay un punto en especial delicado que quisiéramos tratar a solas con el viudo Jaegger, si nos permiten un momento.

Me paralicé en mi sitio y sentí la palma de Armin y Mikasa en mi espalda, dándome ánimos y susurrándome que estarían afuera esperándome. Al cerrarse la puerta volví a tomar asiento y contemplé expectante a los hombres frente a mí.

Ellos sonrieron afablemente y me relajé.

- Señor Jaegger, si no es indiscreción quisiéramos saber qué clase de relación mantiene usted con el señor Comandante Erwin Smith.

- ¿Qué…? –regresé a mi postura tensa casi inmediatamente.

- Así es señor –dijo el notario, un hombre un poco más joven, me hizo pensar en mi padre-, es concerniente al testamento.

Enmudecí, ¿qué tenía que ver el Comandante Smith en todo esto?

- No tenemos ninguna relación de sentimental, si a eso se refieren- argumenté, de repente a la defensiva.

Ambos hombres soltaron una risa mal disimulada.

- Ah… -el abogado se quitó los lentes y sonrió nostálgico. Ese simple gesto le quitó miles de años de encima-. Ahora entendemos por qué un joven con un carácter tan fuerte como usted jamás pudo abandonar la mente del señor Rivaille. Estaba encaprichado con usted como una mula, si me permite decirlo.

Puse cara de no saber nada, pero abandoné mis aires ariscos ante esa sonrisa, y me disculpé

- Entendemos que esté pasando por mucha presión, pero éste tema es delicado- el notario me pasó una copia del testamento, lo miré de reojo en el proceso y noté varias marcas de tinta en varios párrafos, subrayándolos-, se trata de su sustentabilidad económica.

- La familia Ackerman – comenzó a relatar el abogado cuyo nombre no podía recordar- trata de hacerse de las cuentas bancarias del señor Rivaille. No me lo han dicho –dijo al tratar yo de objetar algo- pero lo sé. Y es obvio como esperan que usted conozca la cantidad que le toca para abalanzarse sobre su yugular, pero al parecer, el señor Rivaille tenía un plan. Por favor lea las partes subrayadas de la hoja que acabamos de darle.

Acerqué la hoja de papel membretado y la leí.

_Cuatro meses después de casarnos Rivaille inició los trámites y escribió su testamento. Y estaba ahí cuando redactó su primer borrador, ese día estábamos sentados en el pórtico del jardín, viendo las hojas otoñales del viejo árbol caer._

_- Tú no lo sabes, Eren –dijo Rivaille, colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza, mimándome-. Y espero que nunca lo sepas, pero mi familia a excepción de tu hermanastra, son todos unos buitres._

_Le miré atentamente desde el piso, dejando los gises pasteles sobre el papel, me arrastré ligeramente sobre mis rodillas y me acerqué a él, tocando su rodilla izquierda con mi cabeza._

_- Por eso debes de creer y confiar desde el fondo de tu cabeza –dijo picoteándome la dicha con el índice -, en que jamás te dejaré solo con ellos, ni mucho menos dejaré que te pongan una mano encima._

Toqué ligeramente el papel amarillento y rocé con la yema de los dedos su firma caligrafiada. Sentí el bajo relieve de su trazo contra mi piel. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloré.

Leí el primer párrafo en rojo y quedé pasmado.

- ¿Erwin pasará a ser mi tutor legal?

- Al principio nosotros tampoco lo entendíamos -apuntó el abogado, solícito- pero ahora sabemos el por qué.

Procedieron a explicarme que la paranoia de Rivaille lo orilló a usar a su jefe, al que le profesaba la más profunda de las confianzas, como supervisor, asesor legal y mi protector/guardían/etc.

Ellos y yo, sabíamos muy bien que ya era mayor de edad, y en mi condición de artista "freelance" mis "finanzas" eran poco menos que nulas. Por supuesto les expliqué que yo no requería de ninguna manera a un protector, designado o no, y que Rivaille prácticamente hizo mal al no consultarme en absoluto en la toma de esa decisión.

El abogado se retiró los anteojos con un gesto cansado, como si supiera exactamente las palabras que iba a usar para rechazar la cláusula principal del testamento de Rivaille. Fue entonces cuando dijo:

- Hágalo por la memoria del señor Rivaille. Después de todo, si hizo esto es por algo y puedo decirle que, con respecto a su familia, tiene toda la razón.

Salí de la sala de juntas haciendo una pequeña reverencia y despidiéndome del abogado y del notario, respectivamente. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de Erwin y mías. Afuera, me esperaban el rubio y mis amigos. Observé a Erwin de soslayo, tratando de dilucidar si él ya sabía lo que Rivaille había planeado para nosotros. Su sonrisa pacificadora me hizo ver que sí, en efecto, a él se lo dijeron primero.

Yo, quien caminaba al lado de mi hermana, sentí el tacto de Erwin en mi hombro y me sentí…

Me sentí como no me había sentido desde que recibí por su propia voz esa horrible noticia.

Me sentí aliviado.

II

Entendí que, al ser un tema privado debía de hablar con Erwin a solas y decidí que lo haríamos en casa.

Me despedí de mis padres, quienes me abrazaron efusivamente y me dijeron mil y un veces que podía ir con ellos cuando yo quisiera. Les dije que sí, sonriendo; sabiendo ellos y yo que no lo haría.

Caminé junto a él hacía el auto y nos fuimos a casa.

Él condujo en silencio y yo no quise hablarle; me sentía incómodo.

No era como si de repente lo odiara, pero jamás había pasado más de 5 minutos a solas con el jefe de Rivaille. Nunca lo vi con ropa de civil ni sé cómo es su expresión confundida. Sentí que eso sería muy cómico. Sumido en mis pensamientos evoqué el sonido de la risa grave de Rivaille. Me dormí en el asiento deseando despertar y verlo a mi lado, conduciendo.

Desperté a la luz del sol agonizante del atardecer chocando contra el retrovisor del copiloto. Erwin ya no estaba y me asustó al abrir mi puerta. Me ofreció su mano y la tomé ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa somnolienta. Sonrió a su vez, cálidamente.

Ya en la puerta de la casa le ofrecí pasar. El declinó la oferta diciendo que tenía cosas qué hacer y que pasaría al día siguiente, con más tiempo en el bolsillo y quizá algunos caramelos.

Reí y le agradecí el haberme traído. Un silencio incómodo se manifestó y él suspiró, como entendiendo que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar de eso.

- Rivaille sí que es precavido, ¿no es así?

- Sí… -no pude más de asentir-. Pero no hay ningún problema para mí -me apresuré a decir-, es decir… Él en verdad confiaba en usted.

- Puedes quitar la formalidades, Eren –ofreció Erwin mirándome. Ya que estaba a contraluz no pude ver bien sus facciones, pero veía sus ojos azules fijos en los míos.

- Erwin… -musité paladeando las letras ya que era un nombre nuevo para mí. Sonreí tristemente recordando la primera vez que pude llamar a Rivaille por su nombre-. Buenas noches, Erwin.

Pareció complacido y me alegré. Si íbamos a estar juntos de esta manera lo mejor era llevarnos bien. Sentí que algo tocaba mi mentón y descubrí su pulgar masajeando mi labio inferior. Alcé mi rostro a verlo sin entender, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo posó sus labios sobre mi frente. Rozándome a penas.

No pude decir nada. No pude moverme en absoluto. Sólo sentí su aliento cuando dijo que volvería otro día y se marchó. Cerrando la puerta ante mí y dejándome en la soledad de ese hogar que hasta hace poco era de Rivaille y mío.

Llevé una mano a mi boca tratando de contener los gemidos y mi llanto. Fue inútil puesto que después estaba tendido en el suelo del recibidor, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, repitiendo como un mantra inútil "Rivaille…", "Rivaille no me dejes".

A veces, rezar no es suficiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**I**

Contrario a todos mis pronósticos, el día sucedió a la noche, y los pájaros cantaron al amanecer en el viejo árbol de mi solitaria casa que, en vistas de lo obvio, se me antojaba demasiado grande y hasta demasiado llena de recuerdos.

Me levanté del mullido colchón ignorando mi resquebrajado corazón y mis músculos adoloridos de la noche anterior.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que yo ya sabía qué hacer.

Abrí las puertas y las ventanas y comencé a sacar todas las cosas que se fueron acumulando durante seis años de relación y uno de matrimonio.

Conseguí cajas y metí todo lo que pude en ellas. Contraté un camión de mudanzas, telefoneé a mi madre y le dije que me iría a su casa de soltera, la que está al otro lado de la ciudad; lejos de todo y de todos. Lo único que quería era un espacio para mí. Estar solo y pensar en que lo único que no quería era estar solo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando Mikasa y Armin llegaron a mi casa y, sin decir agua va, entraron.

- Eren...- musitó Armin al ver todas las cajas en la sala y los muebles envueltos en mantas y plástico... Como amortajados-. ¿En serio vas a irte de aquí?

Di vuelta sobre mis talones al verlos en la entrada. Supe que mi madre los había llamado. Me quité el trozo de tela que cubría mi cabello y la mascarilla y los miré con aire ausente.

- Ustedes saben perfectamente que no puedo seguir viviendo en este lugar –hablé tratando de sonar lo menos dolido que pude. Por supuesto, no lo logré-. Todos los recuerdos… Son demasiado para mí. Esta casa está tan vacía.

Declaré, al tiempo que un nudo se iba formando en mi garganta. Apreté el pedazo de tela apresado en mi puño y traté de tragar mis lágrimas. Desde un mueble, el retrato de Rivaille con el uniforme de la academia me miraba impasible, con condescendencia estática. Entendí que debía de salir corriendo si quería conservar mis recuerdos y no contaminarlos con mi soledad y mal genio. Clavé la vista en el piso preguntándome porqué el mundo y sus mandíbulas eran tan crueles.

- Eren, por favor piénsalo –Mikasa se acercó un paso a mí, la mirada que me dirigió me sacó de quicio. Era la mirada de alguien que trata de razonar con un loco-. Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y con Jean; a nosotros nos sobra espacio y nos encantaría tenerte con nosotros…

- No, Mikasa –decliné la oferta tan pronto cuando la escuché. No quería ni iba a ser la carga de alguien. Si muy apenas iba a aceptar las condiciones del testamento esperaba no tener que preocupar a nadie más.

No tuve suegros y Rivaille no tenía lo que se conoce como, ya sea "_los parientes entrometidos_" ni "_los parientes cariñosos_".

Llamé a Erwin días antes, anunciándole mi decisión de dejar la casa y cuando empezó a preguntarme a dónde me iría le colgué. Debía saber que no quería estar con nadie y mucho menos quería me siguieran. Sonaba a que estaba escapando pero en ese momento nada me importaba.

No le debía explicaciones a nadie y si Rivaille me había abandonado estaba en mi derecho de irme a donde yo quisiera.

La casa, obviamente, era mía. Y no se la vendería a nadie.

Después de todo, algún día debería de volver.

- Me iré, pero eventualmente... Tendré que regresar -esbocé una sonrisa triste-. Solo tienen que esperarme.

Y, ante el desastre en sala, las miradas tristes de mis amigos y la fotografía en el centro del mueble donde Rivaille y yo solíamos dejar las llaves, la correspondencia, los recibos de pagos y donde una vez hicimos el amor; me eché a llorar.

**II**

Erwin es muy injusto. Lo sé por como las comisuras de su boca se tuercen hacía arriba al sonreír, en un gesto sardónico, y por como sus ojos miran sin mirar realmente, como pasando por encima de un objeto. Valorándolo con una contemplación superficial.

Es injusto, y quizás un mentiroso. Eso no lo sabía.

Pero tendría tiempo para saberlo.

Vaya que lo tendría.

**III**

Al salir de la casa de Rivaille y mía, y avisar a todos los que conocía que me iría de la ciudad de vacaciones, procedí a tratar, por todos los medios que conocía, de no volverme loco.

A pesar de la cantidad irrisoria de llamadas que recibía a mi celular diariamente, durante el día y la noche, mi plan funcionó a la perfección y nadie sabía dónde me había metido. A excepción de mi madre, por su puesto. Ella me disculpaba con todos, ofreciéndoles la misma explicación pero con la única diferencia de que, para ellos, yo estaba dándome a la buena vida en las islas del sur.

Gracias mamá.

Quizá si lo hubiera hecho nada de lo demás hubiese pasado.

Quizá si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido consciente de lo demencialmente fácil que es, para el cuerpo, mas no para el corazón, olvidar.

La casa de soltera de mi madre se encontraba a tres kilómetros de la carretera que era la salida principal de la ciudad, en un barrio más bien bohemio, lleno de casonas al estilo occidental algo viejas, pero que en sus años de grandeza habían alojado a familias numerosas, condenadas a sus apellidos.

Estando a una distancia tan austera de la carretera pero tan considerable de todo lo demás el paraje lucía solitario y solo podía escuchaba el trinar de las aves en los árboles frondosos que rodeaban la casa, protegiéndola. Era casi como una especie de muralla.

Claro que había más casas alrededor, pero tenían un aire más árido. Menos familiar y más a casonas abandonadas por sus dueños adinerados que habían marchado en busca de aventura a otros países, a otros lugares.

Era irónico, ya que eso era lo que se supone que estaba haciendo yo, y porque era lo que, mi madre decidió, lo mejor que había que hacer.

Al decirle que iba a quedarme en su casa, se alarmó y me suplicó que me fuera a vivir con ella. Le expliqué las mismas razones que a Mikasa y a Armin y quise creer que me había comprendido. Las madres tienen un corazón misterioso porque así fue.

Creo que ella sabía lo que iba a hacer incluso antes de que yo lo supiera porque, a pesar de las veces que me pidió que fuera a quedarme con ella y con papá, cuando llegué a la casa ésta se encontraba limpia y arreglada.

Por azares del destino me enteré de que mamá y papá estaban preparando unas vacaciones a Europa, al comentarle a mamá sobre eso me dijo seriamente que estaba muy preocupada por mi como para irse a divertir y dejarme. La anime a irse ya que, como dije, no quería preocuparla innecesariamente. Le pedí que me pusiera con mi papá al teléfono y así lo hizo. Le dije lo mismo que a mi madre y me prometió que iban a pensarlo.

Me deseó suerte y dijo que independientemente de lo que decidieran seguirían en la ciudad otras 3 semanas. Les recordé que nadie debía saber que me encontraba en ese lugar. Me despedí y colgué el teléfono.

Al colgar me tendí sobre el suelo de la sala. Levanté mis manos en el aire y las miré por un largo rató.

Pensé.

Había pasado casi un mes y las cosas iban más o menos bien. Las cartas de los abogados, que también tenían mi dirección actual llegaban con una regularidad cansina, parecía que un día iban a dejar de llegar y yo no lo notaría. Me informaban de los movimientos de cuentas, de las declarativas que emitían los miembros de la familia Ackerman, omitiendo cuidadosamente la saña y el veneno que pudieran contender; se despedían con un "seguimos en contacto neutral", pero la firma del, adiviné, abogado, me recordaba que podía confiar en él y que ese día me hube ganado a un par de aliados.

La tumba de Rivaille yacía trágicamente solitaria a mitad del paraje del cementerio. Fría y dura, como su expresión usual. Siempre había flores nuevas. A él no le gustaban las flores, pensaba amargamente cada vez que las veía. Cada una de mis visitas era un repetición de la anterior.

Iba, me quedaba de pie por casi veinte minutos. No podía estar mucho tiempo ahí, así que le daba un resumen apretado de mis muy ocupados días (sarcasmo); lloraba lo poco que mis cansados ojos podían, y me retiraba a mi fortaleza de oscuridad, sin ser reconocido. Como la sombra del viento.

Contrario a mis pronósticos, los amaneceres precedieron a las noches, y los días se convirtieron en semanas, así como las semanas en meses. Habían pasado casi tres meses de la muerte de Rivaille. Hasta que un día, Erwin llegó sin avisar.

El timbre sonó y fui a abrir pensando que quizás algún vendedor se había perdido. Accioné el intercomunicador del pórtico y espere que funcionara.

Pensé que lo más probable era que Erwin, lleno de preocupación, utilizara sus dones para convencer a mi madre para que le diera mi dirección actual.

Luego hablaría con ella.

Vi a Erwin en la puerta por la cámara, y al parecer, él había descubierto el intercomunicador.

Como dije, era una propiedad vieja, pero había pertenecido a la familia de mi madre, que vivían en un tipo de riqueza casi post colonial. Así que contaba con ese tipo de cosas.

Vi como presionaba los botones sin lograr acertar al adecuado, el que le permitiría hablar. Solté una risita simple y ante mi sorpresa, porque era la primera vez que reía en meses, presioné el botón y dije:

- ¡Buh!

Vi en la cámara como Erwin dio un saltito, se le desacomodó el cabello rubio aplastado sobre la frente y vi como miraba a la cámara y me dirigía una sonrisa divertida. Presionó el botón del intercomunicador y me saludó. Le dije que abriría la puerta y así lo hice.

Lo esperé en la entrada y al verlo caminar hacia mí me di cuenta de cuánto quería hablar con alguien. No importaba. Quién fuera.

Mikasa, o su tonto esposo, Jean; o Armin y Annie. O alguno de mis amigos de la maestría. Incluso el mismo Erwin, no importaba.

Yo hubiera sido feliz con ver a cualquiera de ellos.

Quizás fue por eso que correspondí el abrazó que Erwin me dio un poco más efusivamente que antes, colgándome de su espalda, e ignoré como hundía su nariz y labios en mi cuello. Y quizás fue por eso también que ignoré como sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban y sus manos apretaban mi cintura contra la de él, obligándome a estrecharlo y a sentirlo por completo, mientras me levantaba centímetros del suelo. Y quizá por eso ignoré como acariciaba mi cuello y mejilla con el reverso de su mano, apenas rozándome con los nudillos, en un gesto propio de un amante.

Pero lo que no pude ignorar fue cuando se separó de mí, tomó mí mentón suavemente, y rozó con su pulgar mi labio inferior. Parecía que haría lo mismo que la última vez, así que lo dejé ser. Sin embargo, está vez situó su mano libre en mi cadera y no me dejó separarme cuando acercó sus labios a los míos.

Reaccioné y me solté de su agarré lo suficientemente rápido como para dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Trastabillé un poco, y perdí una de mis pantuflas en el proceso.

Llevé mis manos a mi pecho y sentí mi corazón latir mil veces más rápido, mil veces más agresivamente. Alcé la vista y encontré a Erwin acercándose y dejando un ramo de rosas que hasta ese momento no había visto, sobre una mesita.

Estábamos en la puerta, en la entrada de la casa completamente vacía salvo nosotros dos.

Lentamente, Erwin cerró la puerta tras de él y colocó el pestillo de seguridad.

Le miré sin comprender, ahora un poco más asustado que antes.

- He esperado demasiado- fue lo único que dijo antes de romper completamente su máscara y de entrar a lo que se convertiría en su territorio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**I**

En cuanto Erwin entró entendí que corría peligro y traté de huir hacía la cocina donde había una puerta trasera. Corrí, pero sus manos me tomaron por los brazos y me acorralaron, estrellándome de cara contra la pared de la sala. Gemí de dolor y de sorpresa, sin embargo, solo recibí un golpe sordo de mi pecho contra el concreto, sofocándome momentáneamente.

No pude ni dar cinco pasos lejos de él.

Se acercó repentinamente desde atrás y pude sentir su erección golpeando mi trasero. Quise girarme, dejar de sentirla. Fue entonces que sentí un tirón y descubrí la playera que Rivaille me había regalado en mi cumpleaños del año antepasado reducida a girones de tela rota en el suelo.

Grité, pero una bofetada que me mandó a miles de años luz de ese lugar, me enmudeció brutalmente, solo pude escuchar a Erwin susurrándome "sé un buen niño, Eren. Sé un buen niño, y nada va a pasarte", seguido de su mano metiéndome a la boca un trozo grande de la tela que acaba de destrozar.

Como si en verdad nada fuera a pasarme.

En ese momento le creí y mientras cubría mi boca con una de sus manazas asentí, quedo. En un punto entre la bofetada marca diablo que me propinó y la suave amenaza proferida en el interior de mi oído, comencé a llorar. Un feo color verde-morado se empezó a formar mi pómulo derecho mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Podía ver mi propio patético reflejo en el cristal del reloj de péndulo de la sala y eso era demasiado.

Juro que Erwin se burló de mí, mientras trataba de empujarlo lejos con mis manos débiles y temblorosas, pero al mismo tiempo pugnaba por sacar la tela de mi boca. La sacó él mismo, empapada en mi saliva y la arrojó lejos. Comencé a temblar de miedo, ¿cuándo Erwin se había convertido en ese monstruo? Llevó sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme con violencia, mordiendo y chupando como si su vida se fuera en ello. Yo estaba tan asustado que aunque quise alejarlo de mí no pude. Me aparté muchas veces pero me obligaba a recibir su boca. Metió su lengua en mí, buscando la mía y succionó mis labios dejándolos hinchados, rojos. Mi labio inferior sangraba y ya no sabía si era por las mordidas que Erwin me daba o por el golpe que recibí.

Una furia devastadora me envolvió, y medio fuerza para oponerme al rubio y, como pude, lancé una patada a lo que quise creer era su entrepierna. No iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo. Fuese el protector designado por mí esposo, el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Tácticas Especiales, o el jefe del fallecido Rivaille. FUESE QUIEN FUESE.

La patada no solo atinó a golpearle el muslo sino que también aflojó su agarre y se fue hacia atrás en un gemido de dolor y sorpresa. Sonreí victorioso, pero no duró mucho mí sensación triunfal ya que, rápido y certero, su diestra cerrada en un puño apretado se enterró en mi costado haciéndome perder el aire una vez más y lanzar un grito ahogado de dolor.

Sentí que iba a desmayarme otra vez, pero, a veces, mi fortaleza mental me exige otras cosas.

Cosas destructivas.

Me recuperé unos minutos después, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos hacia arriba, sostenidos por una sola mano de Erwin. Cuando mi visión se hubo aclarado observé a un Erwin sudoroso, desaliñado, producto de su excitación; más forcejeos extras con mi cuerpo blandengue, con mi ropa destrozada y mi cuerpo mallugado por sus golpes.

Adiviné que su objetivo no era solo golpearme. Eso me lo dijo su erección palpitante que se encontraba rozando mi entrepierna.

Descubrí con horror subjetivo cuando su mano se estrelló sobre mi boca para acallar, lo que él adivinó, iba a ser un nuevo grito. Aprovechando que una distracción suya, mi saliva combinada con mi sangre hizo que pudiera librarme. Me moví rápido, pero cuando estaba a punto de hincar mis dientes sobre su extremidad descubrí sus ojos.

No estaba jugando.

Si me resistía iba a matarme.

Él no me lo dijo, pero lo supe.

Y en ese momento entendí la expresión de pena que Hanji me lanzó el día que hablé con ella. Me equivoqué, no era de pena; era de alerta.

_Ella sabía lo que Erwin quería._

_Y no era un ascenso, por el amor de dios._

Cerré y abrí la boca varias veces, con mis ojos desorbitados y más lágrimas vertiéndose ante el nuevo descubrimiento; y traté de escapar otra vez, ganándome un nuevo golpe. Esta vez en la boca del estómago. Perdí el aire durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Me di cuenta de que, aunque el golpe había sido más duro que el anterior; no me había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder el conocimiento y me recuperé en el acto. Pero aun así no tenía fuerzas como para evitar lo que vendría a continuación.

A mi pesar, pronto deseé que me hubiera dejado inconsciente.

Vi como desabrochó su cinturón y tomaba mis muñecas, las unía con el antes dicho y las llevaba detrás de su cuello.

Vi cómo alzó mis piernas usando el muro como soporte y las llevaba a sus hombros, dejando mi trasero completamente expuesto.

Vi cómo, lamiéndose los labios, frotó deliberadamente su erección en mi entrada, provocándome un escalofrío.

Vi como sacó un cutter de su bolsillo y lo dirigía hacía mi pantalón. Escuché un sonido de rasgado. Acto seguido, dejaba caer la tela al suelo, asegurándose de que yo la viera. Ya no tenía la boca cubierta así que solo podía gemir, aterrorizado.

- E-Erwin… No…

Esbozó una sonrisa en apariencia cálida y se lamió los labios. Aproximó su rostro al mío y mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. Solté un gemido accidentalmente y Erwin me miró sonriendo, sardónico. Había cometido mi primer error.

Y el último.

**II**

Mi espalada dolía por recibir todo mi peso y los golpes de la cadera de Erwin sobre mi pelvis. Sentía sus estocadas una y otra vez. Una y otra vez, cada tanto más profundas. ¿Cuánto llevábamos así? No lo sabía.

El semen que goteaba sobre el piso, manchando la alfombra de la sala, provocaba un sonido de chapoteo al contacto con las caderas de Erwin. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había venido dentro de mí. Parecía que no iba a tener fin.

Yo veía sin ver y oía sin percatarme de ningún sonido. Si eso tiene algún sentido.

Erwin se deshacía en obscenidades hacía mí y disfrutaba haciéndome llorar. Mis sentidos se hallaban entumecidos y no sabía si correspondía los besos violentos de Erwin por voluntad propia o por temor a ser golpeado de nuevo. Aún ahora no sé si era por el dolor, la pérdida o, muy a mi pesar, el placer.

- Hace poco llorabas y gritabas que no querías –dijo dentro de mi oreja, en una ráfaga de aliento caliente, sus caderas moviéndose sin control, embistiéndome una y otra vez-, pero tus piernas están enredadas en mí. Y ni siquiera me dejas salir de ti ¿Por qué es eso, Eren?

Abrí mucho los ojos, dándome cuenta de que en verdad me había excitado. Incluso cuando al principio dolía como el demonio, y pero que eso: Estaba a punto de venirme.

- ¡N-No! ¡Ya, déjam- Ahhh!

Mis gemidos solo hicieron que se endureciera y creciera dentro de mí. Sentí que tocaba ese punto... Muchos de ellos al mismo tiempo. Abrí la boca y grité de placer puro sin poder evitarlo. Volví a llorar suplicando a Erwin que me dejara ir.

- ¿Estas feliz de que otra polla entre en ti, Eren?-dijo metiendo su lengua en mi oído y pellizcando uno de mis magullados pezones. Gemí de nueva cuenta sin poder evitarlo- ¿Deseabas ser violado tan fervientemente por alguien? ¿Te gusta, Eren?

- ¡Ah-Ahhh! ¡Ngggh! –no pude responder, había golpeado ese punto de nuevo. Comencé a llorar otra vez, esta vez sin intención de ocultar mis gemidos. Era demasiado...- ¡No! ¡De-Detente! ¡Ahhhn!

En un arranque de valor, dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, donde la gruesa hombría de Erwin se abría paso inmisericordemente. Vi mi miembro erecto, temblando en anticipación y mis piernas rígidas atadas a la cintura de Erwin... ¿Cómo pasó esto?

- N- No... ¡No es verdad...! ¡Ahhh! –un sonoro gemido escapó de mis labios al sentir como la forma de aquél pedazo de carne abandonaba mi interior. Muy a mi pesar, me vine copiosamente sobre mí mismo, manchando mis pezones y atrapando un poco con mi boca entreabierta. Erwin no tardó en acabar también, riéndose de mí mientras sus fluidos caían sobre mi cabeza y rostro, al dejarme caer al piso. Mis piernas flaquearon y sentí como poco a poco todo el líquido que almacenaba en mi interior fluía hacía afuera, dejando un pequeño charco. Me sentía tan sucio...

Conseguí moverme un poco y tomé de una silla un suéter que estaba en el respaldo de la silla. Me cubrí con él lo mejor que pude y lloré deseando que alguien me salvase.

Erwin se acercó lentamente, instintivamente me eché hacia atrás, tratando en vano de alejarme de él. Yo, enmudecido de terror, no podía más que gemir.

- Erwin... No... Por favor...

Él solo se arrodilló ante mí, tomó mis manos y las desató, sabiendo que la sangre había abandonado mis extremidades hacía mucho, y que no iba a golpearlo. Luego las tomó entre las suyas y con un gesto inesperadamente dulce, las besó.

Sentí el rozar a penas, que nada tenía que ver con las marcas de sus dientes en mi pecho y hombros. No pude más que volver a llorar, preguntándome:

_- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por q-qué?_

Obviamente sin conseguir respuesta.

Erwin se limitó a acomodar su ropa, tomar su saco y arrojarme las rosas a mi rostro oculto detrás del suéter.

- Regresaré.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

**III**

_Una vez, yendo a acampar a una playa cercana, discutí con Rivaille. _

_El día era soleado y el viento fresco de los días extraños del verano que no traen consigo monzones tempranos lo hacían más agradable aún._

_Pero su teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar._

_Era su día libre, con un demonio, ¿no podía apagar su maldito armatoste y pasarlo bien conmigo, él y yo, nada más? Me enfurruñé, decidiendo que si Rivaille iba a estar más ocupado atendiendo llamadas yo podía hacer lo mismo. Así que, en mi actitud infantil de quien, ahora sé, no sabe nada; cogí mi celular y comencé a mandar mensajes, hacer llamadas estúpidas a gente a la que solamente había hablado una vez incluso. _

_Le llamé a mi madre y como di por sentado que el día estaba arruinado, le pedí que comprara pizza y que viéramos una película._

_Rivaille ni siquiera me miraba._

_No hace falta decir que estaba sumamente molesto._

_Nos detuvimos en una estación de gasolina de paso, para que Rivaille pudiera atender su muy importante llamada. Salí del auto hecho una furia._

_- Voy al baño –espeté, cerrando la puerta del auto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Cuando hube regresado, encontré a Rivaille sentado en el capote. Me miraba fijamente y cuando hube estado a dos pasos de él pasé de largo y me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto. Él me sujetó con fuerza del brazo._

_Jamás lo dije, pero ese día Rivaille me hizo daño de veras. No se lo dije porque él podía ser un poco tosco sin darse cuenta. Eso yo ya lo sabía. Más tarde encontraría marcas un tanto moradas y verdes en donde él me hubo clavado las puntas de los dedos, como garfios; provocando que utilizara mangas largas durante una semana entera, a pesar del calor. _

_Giré a verlo a regañadientes, tratando de soltar su agarre cuando posó su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla y me dijo._

_- Tenemos que irnos._

_Toda la rabia que venía acumulando en el camino desde que salimos de su apartamento me invadió de repente._

_- ¡No! ¡Tú tienes que irte! –espeté hecho una furia golpeando su mano y descendí la colina del restaurante de paso y la estación de gasolina a paso rápido, llegando a la carretera. ¿Cómo era posible que Rivaille me cambiara tan fácilmente por una misión o cualquier otra estupidez? Estuvimos planeando esta cita por meses, incluso mucho antes de que le dieran el ascenso. _

_Lágrimas de ira amenazaban con salir cuando sentí de nueva cuenta su agarre, más gentil._

_Me detuve, escondiendo mi rostro para que no me viera llorar, y esperé._

_Entonces se acercó y con una sonrisa amable, de esas que solo me daba a mí, revolvió mis cabellos._

_- Tenemos que irnos por que hice reservaciones, imbécil._

_- ¿Qué...? –lo miré dudoso._

_- Así es –tomó mi mano, la que no estaba cubriendo mi rostro y caminamos de vuelta al auto-. Límpiate la cara, pareces un bebé._

_De camino al hotel, Rivaille me contó que tres semanas atrás había intentado hacer reservaciones en un hotel en la playa._

_Él sabía que yo estaba muy emocionado por acampar pero él simplemente no podía._

_No podía lidiar con los bañistas, con su basura en la arena, con su crema bronceadora tirada sobre la arena convirtiéndose en una masa asquerosa de color café granoso... Por eso las reservaciones._

_Ese era su pretexto._

_La verdad era que..._

_...No me lo dijo porque cuando llegamos al hotel descubrí una habitación ambientada con velas, un balcón iluminado por la luz de la luna y una espléndida cena para dos._

_Sentí el tacto cálido de Rivaille donde, paradójicamente acababa de lastimarme y le miré._

_Me besó tiernamente en los labios._

_- ¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunté sinceramente sorprendido._

_- Es mi regalo de bodas._

_Le miré abriendo mucho los ojos._

_Procedió entonces a hincarse y a tomar mi mano izquierda..._

_Lo demás es historia._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**I**

Desperté sintiéndome entumecido, apenas cubierto por el suéter que no recordaba cómo, había conseguido. Me levanté lentamente, desorientado y tanteando con las manos mis alrededores sin saber dónde me encontraba hasta que el dolor punzante de la realidad me atrajo de vuelta al suelo, y todos los recuerdos del día anterior, como un montón de agujas clavándoseme inmisericordemente.

Gemí, tomándome la cabeza con ambas manos regresé a mi posición fetal acurrucado contra la pared, a merced de la sala vacía; aterrado por lo que acababa de suceder y por lo que haría a continuación.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y traté de pensar, más allá del dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Debía escapar de esa casa.

¿Pero, cómo?

Erwin dijo que volvería, pero no dijo cuándo, ni cómo... Ni mucho menos _para_ qué.

Abandoné la idea de ponerme en pie después de muchos intentos fallidos y busqué mi teléfono celular entre los girones de ropa en el suelo.

Creí ingenuamente que lo hallaría.

Tirado sobre la alfombra de la sala, las luces apagadas y el sonido de los insectos nocturnos me dijeron que el sol hacía mucho se había ocultado y que por mi bien, debía hacer lo mismo.

Una vez más intenté ponerme en pie, fútilmente.

Comprobé si podía alzarme con mis rodillas, me felicité mentalmente por lograrlo sin llorar, a pesar del dolor. Me acomodé sobre el muro y tanteando la pared di con el interruptor. Lo accioné.

Tuve miedo de contemplarme en mi verdadero estado en ese momento, pero lo hice de todas formas. Solo después de eso lloré descontroladamente por lo que me pareció, una eternidad; sin parar.

Usando el reflejo del reloj antiguo de la sala noté que las marcas antes rojizas o moradas se hicieron pronto de un color entre verde y negro, con algunos puntitos rojos. Los moratones en mis piernas y cadera se tenían de negro en partes. Toqué mi pecho y mis pezones, hallando sangre seca en ambos. Parecía como si Erwin hubiera querido comerme.

Me arrastré hacia el reloj para apreciar mejor el golpe que Erwin me había dado. Estaba peligrosamente hinchado y cuando lo toqué gemí; llorando de dolor, tristeza y soledad.

Sin embargo, la tristeza dio paso a la ira blanca, ciega. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡¿Por qué mierdas Erwin hizo lo que quiso conmigo?!

Hecho un ovillo en el suelo afelpado de la sala, sucio y lastimado; mirando mi reflejo maltrecho en el cristal y apretando con fuerza mis hombros, abrazándome a mi mismo, decidí matarlo.

Y si no, dejarlo igual o más jodido que yo.

Me arrastré por la sala y habiendo pasado cierto tiempo y ayudado por los muebles pude levantarme. Me pasé el suéter por los hombros tratando de darme algo de dignidad.

Seguí buscando el teléfono celular entre los restos de mis prendas a sabiendas de que si Erwin creía que yo seguiría ahí para cuando el volviera, significaba que o bien, me había dejado encerrado, e incomunicado, o se tenía mucha fe en que no iba a matarlo, al hijo de puta.

Descubrí que en primer lugar, nunca había llevado mí teléfono conmigo, en mi ropa. Quizás lo había dejado en la planta alta...

Por favor, que haya sido así.

Me coloqué el suéter lo mejor que pude, sintiéndome una mierda de pies a cabeza. Sólo quería algo para defenderme por si a ese bastardo se le ocurría regresar justo ahora. Me dirigí a la cocina, abrí los estantes uno a uno y _voila_, la hoja reluciente del cuchillo me saludó desde el cajón abierto.

Lo tomé y vi la puerta trasera de la cocina, a la que había tratado de escapar. Tiré de la manija; no fue sorpresa saber que estaba cerrada.

Volví a la sala y probé la puerta principal.

Cerrada.

Bien, por el momento todo estaba saliendo mal.

Hice un recuento de mis posibilidades tratando de no entrar en pánico, y pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía muchas: No tenía línea de teléfono local, ni mi móvil. No había visto a ningún vecino en mis más de dos meses viviendo ahí. Solo mi madre sabía que dónde estaba y ella confiaba plenamente en que... Erwin iba a protegerme.

De manera estúpida me aislé del mundo, y si no lo lamentaba ahora pronto lo haría.

Pensé en las llaves de la propiedad y descubrí que solo tenía la llave de la puerta principal... La cual tampoco encontraba.

Otro acceso de ira repentino hizo que me doliera la cabeza pero también hizo que me moviera más deprisa. Decidí que no había caso y que no tenía más opción que atrincherarme en casa, por el momento.

Usando mis pocas fuerzas, estando aún desnudo salvo el suéter que sostenía precariamente en mis hombros; y sintiendo con asco como el semen de Erwin corría abajo por mis muslos, arrastré el sillón familiar y lo atranqué en la puerta. Tomé también un mueble pequeño parecido a un archivero y decidí que eso podría contener al monstruo de ochenta y cinco kilos que Erwin era.

Me arrastré escalera arriba aún con el cuchillo en mano y traté de no enloquecer por el dolor que ascendía por mi zona sur. Lo logré apenas, y llegué a la que escogí era mi nueva habitación desde el día que me mudé. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta. Me encerré con seguro en el momento en el que crucé el umbral.

Puse a llenar la tina del baño con agua caliente, no sin antes cerrar todas las ventanas de esa habitación y del baño al descubrir con gran horror que había olvidado cerrar y comprobar todas las puertas y ventanas de la planta baja, tomé un guardarropa arcaico y lo atranqué también contra la puerta.

Busqué el teléfono y la llave entre mi maleta de ropa deshecha sin sorprenderme al no hallarlo; lo mismo hice con la llave.

Me sentía un estúpido.

Así, mientras el agua caliente de la tina comenzaba a soltar vapor y a empañar los azulejos y espejos, dejándome irreconocible a pesar de la máscara hinchada y sanguinolenta que era mi rostro; me deslicé por la pared hasta caer sobre las baldosas blancas del piso del baño.

- Rivaille –gemí con voz ronca, al cuarto vacío-. ¿Por qué?

Y comencé a llorar una vez más.

**II**

_- Oye, Rivaille... _

_Me acerqué tímidamente hasta tocar la espalda del que, en ese momento, era mi novio, y comencé a masajearle los hombros. Sentado al borde de la cama como estaba, era incapaz de ver su expresión. Escuché un gruñido satisfecho por su parte y supe que lo que estaba haciendo le gustaba. _

_Estábamos en su departamento, que se encontraba en medio de la ciudad. Yo había decidido escapar de clases para pasar todo el día con él. Acabábamos de tener sexo e íbamos a salir más tarde._

_Al principio, Rivaille se negó puesto que se suponía debía ir a mis clases; pero luego, como siempre, termine convenciéndolo._

_- ¿Hn? – gruñó a modo de respuesta._

_- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – pregunté, aplicando presión sobre sus omoplatos tensos con mis pulgares._

_- Veamos...- dijo al tiempo que me tomaba de una de mis muñecas. Me recostó sobre sus piernas y me examinó con la mirada._

_Yo aún estaba desnudo, y aunque él ya me había visto así muchas veces antes enrojecí y traté de cubrir mi desnudez._

_- Lindo –alcancé a escuchar-. Pues si tuviera que elegir, sería tu trasero._

_- ¿¡Ah!? _

_- Sí –respondió muy seriamente, a pesar de mi indignación-. Tienes bonito culo, y unas piernas muy largas, entonces eso hace que tu figura..._

_- ¡Ya entendí! ¡No sigas! –lo miré enrojecido de vergüenza-. Hablo en serio._

_- Yo también –corroboró en media sonrisa. Le observé fijamente hasta que suspiró. - ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Me refiero a... –dudé un instante pues aun sentía la mirada impaciente de Rivaille sobre mi cuerpo. Devorándolo-. Alguna cualidad especial que tenga o si hay algo en mí que te haya gustado lo suficiente como para..._

_- Ya –me cortó en seco. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarme con curiosidad. Hasta parecía divertido-. Lo que quieres saber es cómo un vejete como yo acabó con un mocoso como tú, ¿no es eso?_

_Sonreí y dejé escapar una risita, y quise picar un poco el tema que más le molestaba a mi pareja. El de la edad._

_- No eres un vejete, solo estas un poco entrado en años –me apresuré a replicar. Su expresión se ensombreció y me soltó la muñeca que mantenía sujeta-. Además, tu apariencia hace que todos te vean como mi hermano mayor, aunque tienes casi diez años más que yo, pero..._

_Un beso repentino me cortó la respiración y no me dejó seguir molestando a mi novio. Procedió entonces a juguetear con mis pezones, pellizcándolos. _

_Eso significaba que iba a castigarme. _

_- Eres tan ruidoso, mocos pervertido –exhaló su aliento caliente dentro de mi oreja y gemí enterrando las yemas de los dedos en su camisa negra recién acomodada._

_Metió un dedo a mi entrada y, usando el semen que aún quedaba dentro, me lubricó hasta que llegó a meter tres dedos._

_- Ri- Rivaahh..._

_Gemía descontrolado, al sentirlo rozar mi próstata y miles de otros puntos erógenos que solo él conocía. _

_- Es por esto –dijo de repente, abalanzándose sobre mí, lamiendo mis labios-. Tus reacciones tan sinceras e inocentes, Eren._

_Delineó mi figura rozándome con las yemas de los dedos, a veces con las uñas de forma delicada, y lamiéndose los labios me miró lascivamente._

_Yo observaba su rostro embelesado, a la espera de cualquiera de sus movimientos. En ese momento, Rivaille me pareció la criatura más erótica sobre la tierra._

_- Eres adictivo, Eren –declaró a la vez que me besaba desesperadamente, masturbándome furiosamente; sujetándome las muñecas con una sola mano para que no intentara detenerlo. Ahhh... Íbamos a hacerlo una vez más-. Por eso un vejete como yo necesita estar con un mocoso como tú. Eres la adicción que me hace sentir vivo._

_-¡Ri-Rivaille! ¡Aaaahhh-n! V-Voy a..._

_En ese entonces, llevábamos más de un año saliendo y aún no me acostumbraba a la forma en la que RIvaille hacía el amor._

_Si tuviera que describirlo en una sola palabra sería así:_

_Duro._

_Me echó sobre las sábanas y se desvistió dejándome ver su miembro palpitante y ansioso, hinchado de deseo. Lo tomó y acarició toda la extensión, desde la punta hasta rozar sus testículos ante mi mirada vidriosa._

_Lo deseaba._

_- ¿Lo quieres?_

_Mentí negando con la cabeza, pero en el acto me tomó por las caderas y me giró, propinándome una nalgada y frotando su erección contra mi ano expuesto. Gemí al tiempo que se acercaba y, con la voz grave que tanto me excitaba, decía:_

_- Mentiroso._


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**I**

Seis días habían pasado desde el asalto (así me gustaba llamarlo) sexual de Erwin y no lo hube visto hasta que un día, desde el encierro domiciliario y entreviendo las puertas de un infierno conciliador, no lo vi llegar.

Mis golpes estaban un poco mejor, los moretones habían cedido un poco. Ahora solo quedaban manchas verdes apagadas. Lo mejor era que mi movilidad estaba al cien por ciento.

Al día siguiente que Erwin me hubo violado salí por una de las ventanas abiertas de la casa decidido a escapar. Llegué a la verja principal y traté de trepar el muro. Sentí mis músculos hechos mierda y mi condición no era la mejor, pero aun así lo intenté.

Comencé a trepar por la trama de ramas secas que se hubieron formado en la barda que rodeaba la casa desde que ésta fue abandonada a los cuidados efímeros de cuan jardinero se parase en la propiedad; hasta que un pensamiento demente se abrió paso y se sobrepuso a la que hubiera sido la decisión más inteligente que pude haber tomado en ese momento.

Se abrió con tal fuerza que todos mis intentos por apartar esa idea resultaron ser en vano.

La idea de esperar a Erwin y asesinarlo.

Podría argumentar autodefensa debido a los ataques que sufrí y que, creí

_sabía_

se repetirían. Algo que hube aprendido de Rivaille y de sus vastas horas de estudio acompañándolo es que los jueces solían ser muy compasivos con las víctimas de abuso si estas de hubieron defendido de alguna manera. Y, con esa idea en mente, convencido de mi exito, bajé.

Coloqué ambos pies sobre el pasto húmedo del jardín y regresé sobre mis pasos hacia a la casa, acariciando el mango del cuchillo que se hubo hecho un buen amigo mío, metido en un de los bolsillos laterales de mi pantalón estilo militar; urdiendo una estrategia de ataque para cuando el rubio regresara. Masticando las posibilidades.

Esta vez no sería tan dócil.

Regresé a la casa y busqué un punto que abarcara el exterior de la propiedad sin necesidad de moverme demasiado. Solo necesitaba cubrir la reja del muro y la puerta principal, y además, me diera la ventaja de la distancia. Lo encontré en mi propia habitación que, orientada al oeste, me brindaba una vista lateral de la reja de la casa. Además de que podía ver algo de la calle por encima de los árboles pequeños.

Al lado de la ventana, el viejo árbol hubo extendido algunas ramas y si estiraba un mi brazo podía tocarlas, ellas me proporcionaron el escondite perfecto por si al rubio se le hubo ocurrido que lo esperaría llegar.

Busqué unos binoculares entre mi equipo de exploración viejo y raído; los encontré envueltos en la tienda de campaña que hacía años no usaba. Después, me senté en la cama, que estaba a un lado del ventanal y asomé la cabeza disponiendo los prismáticos a un lado. Esperé durante casi una semana.

Casi me sentí decepcionado de que Erwin tardara tanto en regresar.

En verdad que era un idiota.

Ahora entiendo que la ira de la cual a veces soy víctima me ha metido en muchos tipos de problemas. Pero en ese momento creía que si no tomaba ese asunto en mis manos lo más pronto posible, quizá no podría hacerlo después.

Pronto me vi pensando en que las probabilidades de que alguien creyese que el Comandante Erwin Smith me hubo violado eran nulas. Si escapaba y trataba de denunciar todo a las autoridades que, dicho sea de paso, servían de Erwin para ejecutar sus leyes, me tomarían como un loco que harto de su soledad inventó un ataque, se golpeó los muslos lo suficiente como para dejar marcas de cinco dedos perfectamente visibles y procedió a meterse una berenjena por el recto.

O podría ser que Erwin se encargara de que lo creyeran.

De cualquier modo, en ese momento tenía la impresión de que dado el puesto de Erwin no podría hacer nada. Me provocaba más miedo la indiferencia e incredulidad de las autoridades que a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Erwin, ya que la idea del asesinato se aferraba a mí. Se alzaba tentadora, perenne.

Así pues pasaron los días, casi una semana; en los cuales bajaba ocasionalmente a la planta baja, a buscar comida; siempre pendiente de la reja de la casa, del correo, de la bloqueada puerta principal.

Pensé en mis padres, y en las vacaciones de un mes que estúpidamente la animé a tomar, y algo dentro de mí me dijo que nada de eso era fortuito.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoico y todo era producto de mi dependencia emocional a mis seres queridos.

Quizás no.

Pero podría ser que Erwin hubiese animado sutilmente a mi madre a tomar vacaciones meses antes del asesinato de Rivaille.

Incluso podría ser que Erwin, en un gesto conciliador le haya extendido los volantes de un crucero de un mes de duración por las islas del sur.

Hasta podría ser que él hubiera fabricado el cadáver de un alienígena perdido y alejado años luz de su galaxia, haya inventado una historia factible, falsificado firmas y, ¡perfecto! El área cincuenta y uno hubo sido creada.

Quizás no.

Eran estupideces. No podía ser que Erwin supiera todo lo que iba a suceder.

Dejé mis sospechas infundadas, mi dolor y odio; y mis binoculares, a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche, y entré al cuarto de baño.

Muchas veces pensé que la velocidad en la que el cuerpo humano se acostumbra a ciertas cosas como rutinas, sueños e ilusiones, era desoladora. Yo no quería acostumbrarme a estar sin Rivaille.

Yo quería sentir sus manos sobre las mías y escuchar su voz grave por las mañanas.

Quería que el tiempo no corriera para que los preciosos recuerdos que tenía en mí no se marchitaran. No perdieran su color.

No se extinguieran.

Tenía miedo de quedarme solo hasta en mi corazón.

Me mojé la cara sintiéndome presa del cansancio, ya que ni siquiera dormía bien. Sentí que me derrumbaría en cualquier momento y me golpeé el rostro con palmaditas de ánimo.

- Tú puedes, Eren- susurré.

Regresé a mi posición y tomé los binoculares una vez más. Después, recordé algo. Busqué en las bolsas de mi mochila mi cartera hasta que la hallé. La abrí y extraje un calendario de bolsillo.

Hice cuentas y me di cuenta de que mis padres regresarían en menos de un mes.

Bien, suficiente tiempo como para quizás encuentren el cadáver de cierto rubio flotando inerte en el río... O que mis reservas de latas de conserva y mi comida preparada con amor maternal de Mikasa desaparecieran.

Como haciendo eco a ese pensamiento mi estómago rugió y decidí que Erwin tampoco aparecería ese día, ya que casi anochecía.

Bajé de la cama, dejando el cuchillo atrás, y me encaminé a la cocina sin pensar en cuán equivocado estaba.

**II**

Bajé por las escaleras en actitud alerta, consciente repentinamente de lo muy acostumbrado que estaba a mirar a todos lados y tratar de percibir el menor ruido en espacios cerrados durante mi tiempo de encierro forzado, es decir, menos de una semana. Rápidamente, encendí las luces de las escaleras y las del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina. Todo esto, conteniendo el aliento.

- Dame un respiro –pedí al vacío.

Había aprendido a reconocer las pisadas de los gatos sobre el techo y el resonar del eco en las demás habitaciones desiertas de la casa. Había aprendido a diferenciar el encendido de la bomba del depósito de agua de la casa al motor de un auto perdido.

Hablando de autos, solo hube visto dos pasar durante mi encierro.

A pesar de que la casa era muy lejana al centro urbano y era más cercana a las carreteras que salían de la ciudad, recordaba que cuando era un niño los autos pasaban con regularidad. Me extrañé lo suficiente como para cuidar la ventana y seguir la trayectoria de alguno, si podía observarlo lo suficiente por encima de las copas de los árboles, y además registrar la frecuencia de mis avistamientos.

No sabía mucho de automóviles, pero decidí seguir acosando a los transeúntes hasta que diera con algo que me resultara útil.

Ya en el pasillo, en medio de la luz mortecina de las lámparas blancas colgadas sobre el techo, pude ver que los muebles seguían amontonados sobre la puerta y, como queriendo afianzar el soporte, acomodé una lámpara sobre el sillón.

Casi me parto de risa ante tal idiotez.

Abrí la puerta abatible de la cocina, me coloqué el mandil azul que solía usar mi madre, en la casa en la que crecí y, no habiendo hallado nada mejor, saqué un paquete de pasta instantánea de la alacena. Coloqué agua a hervir y me dispuse a preparar algunas verduras picadas.

Casi había empezado a silbar en el momento en el que escuché un ruido afuera, en el jardín que daba a la entrada de la casa. Controlando mi ansiedad y los estremecimientos de mi cuerpo al recordar la crueldad de Erwin, me alejé de las verduras a medio picar y asomé la cabeza por el cristal de la puerta. Tenía en la mano el cuchillo pequeño con el que picaba las verduras. Ahora me sentía como un imbécil al haber dejado el otro, mucho más grande y filoso, en mi habitación.

Agucé el oído y la vista, más nada aparecía para arrancarme un grito de terror.

Juraría que oí pasos.

Pasado cierto tiempo me rendí en mis intentos al no tener la llave de esa puerta, y siendo lo único que podía hacer sacar la mitad de mi cabeza por las ventanitas. Pensé que no podría hacer más que creer que esos sonidos fueron producto de mi imaginación un tanto alterada.

Cerré el cristal y seguí cocinando olvidando por un instante mis preocupaciones.

En mis cosas favoritas por hacer, seguido inmediatamente de la pintura, está el cocinar.

Me gustaba hacerlo aunque nunca conseguía que Rivaille alabara mis platillos. Más que nada porque estos eran nada comestibles.

Suspiré entregado a mis memorias cuando unas manos duras como el acero se cerraron en mi cintura, sacándome el oxígeno de los pulmones y sintiendo un cuerpo duro detrás de mí.

- ¿Ya casi está lista la comida, Eren? –preguntó Erwin a mi oído.

Inmediatamente después, al oír su voz, comencé a temblar; incapaz de pensar en algo o urdir un plan. ¡¿Dónde estaban mis deseos homicidas?! Lentamente, alcé la mirada hasta hallar los ojos azules, fríos y displicentes de Erwin.

Dejé caer el cuchillo debido a mis manos temblorosas, después, Erwin lo pateó lejos.

Llevaba zapatos negros, cerrados. Muy elegantes.

- E- Erwin...

- ¿Qué sucede?

El agua comenzó a hervir a mi lado burbujeando con furia. Erwin seguía inclinado sobre mi espalda. Sentí su aliento en mi nuca, cerré los ojos mientras mis rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina. Quise llorar pero decidí que eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Sus manos viajaron de mi cintura a mi cadera, tomándola con fuerza y restregándola contra su entrepierna, obligándome a pararme sobre los dedos de mis pies y sujetarme del mueble frente a mí, para no caer. Escuché como bufaba de placer dentro de mi oído al tiempo que solté un gemido asustado. Quise gritar pero mi voz se ahogó en mi garganta mientras trataba de resistir y no llorar.

Mi pulso se aceleró mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, envolviéndolo; escabulléndolas por debajo del mandil que usaba, provocándome sollozos incontenibles debido al temor que, hasta hace poco, Erwin no me causaba.

Cuando se hartó de pellizcar mis pezones por sobre la tela, bajo sus manos que tocaron descaradamente mi entrepierna, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos desde mi ano hasta la cabeza de mi recién despierto miembro; sacándome un lloriqueo agudo y, después, se cerraron en mi garganta.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo y mi lengua se deslizó fuera de mi boca mientras mi saliva se desbordaba por las comisuras. Erwin apretó su agarré y traté de soltarme clavando las uñas en sus manos. En mi alboroto, tiré el agua hirviendo, sintiendo como las manazas de Erwin se cerraban aún más.

Me soltó unos segundos después y se alejó un paso, dejándome caer sobre las baldosas del piso de la cocina.

- ¿Có- Cómo e- entraste...? –sollocé con mi voz ahogada, lágrimas llenando mis ojos.

Se hincó hasta quedar a mi altura y me miró con condescendencia.

- ¿Qué es eso, Eren?

Dirigió el dedo índice de la mano izquierda hacia la puerta de la cocina. Desde mi posición en el piso lo miré sin entender, aún tosiendo y jadeando; sin saber si podía mirarlo a los ojos o era algo que no debería hacer. Decidí bajar la vista y no contestarle. Soltó un suspiró contrariado y entonces me levantó sujetándome por el brazo; me encaminó casi arrastrándome hasta la sala.

- ¿Qué es eso, Eren?

Repitió, señalando el montículo de muebles contra la puerta, sin aflojar su agarre ni un poco. Abrí y cerré la boca sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos por el miedo.

_¿Cómo entró?_

- Y- Yo... Có-Cómo...

- Responde.

Ordenó al tiempo que llevaba una mano hasta mi trasero y masajeaba mi ano invariablemente sensible y vulnerable con sus dedos. Las oleadas de placer que me invadieron solo aumentaron el asco que, descubrí, sentía por mí mismo.

- ¡U-Un bl- Bloqueo! ¡Ah!

- ¿Y funcionó, Eren?

Abrí mucho los ojos y miré hacia el suelo, llorando aún más descubriendo su tono burlón.

- N-No.

- Eso creí –respondió al tiempo que metía su mano libre al interior de su gabardina, sin dejar de jugar con mi entrepierna.

Una de las cosas que más destacaban de Erwin era su porte. Cualquier cosa lucía bien en él. Siempre que venía a "verme" usaba ropa de civil e, incluso cuando Rivaille estaba vivo, lo encontraba inusualmente atractivo. Vestía con la sobriedad de un hombre bohemio, y su actitud desenfadada (que ahora sé, era una trampa) contrastaba enormemente.

Entonces, Erwin sacó lo que me pareció, era una cámara fotográfica digital. Un modelo pequeño de color rojo que me pareció familiar.

- Tu madre no me cree cuando le digo que estas bien y lleno de energía –sonrió con sorna al tiempo que introducía parte de sus dedos en mi ano-, así que le prometí que le enviaría fotografías de tu rostro sonriente –hizo mover la cámara como un péndulo mientras yo trataba de recordar dónde había visto antes ese aparato, conteniendo mis sollozos y empujando su cuerpo lejos del mío-. Necesito que sonrías para mí, Eren.

Casi vomito gracias a la mueca retorcida en apariencia dulce que Erwin me brindó. Desvié la mirada dándome cuenta de que estaba siendo condicionado por este hombre que me subyugaba implacablemente.

- Sonríe, Eren –dijo, sacando su mano de mis pantalones y tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él en un abrazo del que huí.

- Eren, estas fotografías harían a tu madre muy feliz -volvió a acercarme hacía él jalándome por la cintura-. Ella incluso se tomó la molestia de brindarme las llaves de esta y la otra casa para que pudiera tomar estas fotografías, ¿no crees que estas siendo muy desconsiderado?

No respondí. Decidí no pensar en que Erwin podía entrar y salir con total libertad de ambas casas. En cambio lo dejé actuar. Si mi madre iba a ver esas fotografías quería que ella estuviera tranquila, y aunque en aquél momento dudase mucho después sabría que sí, en efecto, ella le había confiado al rubio la cámara que me perteneció en mis tiempos de chico de instituto.

Solo por eso sé que Erwin era un hombre de palabra. De palabras justas que no perdía el tiempo en acciones innecesarias.

Tomó alrededor de quince fotografías, unas a mí con el mandil mientras limpiaba el piso de la cocina debido al agua que tiré del horno; y mientras lavaba el cuchillo que use.

- Muy bien, Eren... Ahora quiero algunas fotografías para mí.

Se acercó por mi espalda mientras me secaba las manos con el mandil, así que no pude ver lo que hacía.

- ¿Qué...? -me tomó desprevenido cuando de un tirón, bajó mis pantalones igual que la ropa interior dejando mi trasero descubierto-. ¡No! –grité sabiendo que no lo detendría. Al tratar de cubrirme tironeo de mi cabello lo suficiente como para mostrar mi garganta. Entonces colocó la punta del cuchillo que acababa de lavar en mi yugular.

Sabía que no lo haría. Y, peor aún, él sabía que yo lo sabía.

Sin embargo, empecé a temblar mientras mis sollozos llenaban la estancia.

- Erwin...

- No te muevas.

Saco su miembro endurecido y lo posó sobre mi espalda, al final de mi columna. Hizo un recorrido con el glande húmedo dejando rastros de líquido pre seminal hasta colocarse en mi entrada; todo esto mientras el ejecutaba el disparador de la cámara.

Gemí al sentirlo tan cerca y tan dispuesto a entrar que decidí que no había caso y pensé que, si quería poder moverme con normalidad, debía dejarlo hacer.

Sin embargo no me violó como lo hizo anteriormente. En cambio, me pidió/obligó a quitarme toda a ropa menos el mandil; y después, hizo que me pusiera de rodillas. Temblé pensando en que prefería matarme antes de hacerle una mamada, sin embargo, ya en el suelo, solo me tomó fotografías desde arriba. Obteniendo una vista de mi espalda y trasero.

- Eso es todo –dijo tranquilamente cuando se acercó a mí y me ofreció ayuda para levantarme-. Vi que estas mucho mejor que hace unos días, ¿puedes levantarte?

Le miré con infinito desprecio y golpeé la mano que me ofrecía, levantándome por mí mismo. Mi expresión debió haberlo divertido por que se echó a reír.

- Tomaré solo una más.

Cerré los ojos antes el flash de la cámara accionado tan cerca de mi rostro. Erwin tomó mi mano en ese momento, no lo vi por la luz que me cegó unos instantes. Mi visión todavía no se aclaraba cuando me acercó hacia él y depositó un beso suave sobre mis labios.

- Me tengo que ir Eren. Pero no puedo salir por tu bunker improvisado –se rio mostrando su afilados incisivos. Llevé mi manos su pecho, separándome de él a duras penas con una mueca de asco-. ¿Puedes darme una mano?

Me llevé una mano al rostro y me froté fuertemente los labios mientras lágrimas de ira se acumulaban en mis ojos.

- Imbécil –musité lo suficientemente bajo para que él no me escuchara.

La casa de mi madre estaba impregnada por un olor parecido al abandono y antes de que termináramos de retirar los muebles de la puerta había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez por lo solo y asustado que estaba.

- ¿Por qué? –Alcancé a sollozar, y en un arrebato de valentía le tomé por la manga de su gabardina, sin nada más que el mandil puesto-. ¿Por qué haces esto...?

Quería echarle en cara tantas cosas. Quería matarlo y sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo pero también quería entender el _por qué_. Él siempre fue amigo de mi esposo. Siempre que lo veía en las reuniones de la corporación era amable y servicial. Nunca hablamos por más de cinco minutos él y yo solos, pero estaba seguro de que era una buena persona. Rivaille siempre hablaba muy bien de él y además, era digno de la confianza de todos.

Entonces...

¿Por qué?

- Eren –se giró, encarándome y me dedicó una sonrisa lastimera tan sincera que me resultó irreal-. Si te comportas así creeré que quieres que te viole de nuevo.

Se fue, dejándome en la sala llorando como un bebé.

Más tarde, de camino a mi cuarto, con mi ropa puesta de nuevo, vería las bolsas de artículos variados que Erwin me hubo traído.

Ni siquiera las toqué.

Si pensaba que además de todo iba a vivir a sus expensas estaba muy equivocado.

Subí a mi habitación sintiéndome poco menos que una basura. Me encontraba exhausto aunque lo único que había hecho fue permitir ser ultrajado.

De pronto, como un latigazo, recordé.

Regresé por sobre mis pasos y corrí a revisar las ventanas y a buscar más puertas que, si acaso, yo no recordaba.

También salí por una ventana de la cocina y me acerqué al muro, viendo si habría más de una entrada. Para mi sorpresa, la enramada seca había desaparecido.

Y digo que era una sorpresa aunque ya sabía que algo así pasaría.

El problema no es _qué_, si no... _Cuándo._

Erwin no iba a dejarme escapar tan fácilmente.

Como era de esperarse, no hallé nada que pudiera ayudarme.

Decidí dejar de bloquear las puertas de la casa pero coloqué seguros en todas las ventanas a sabiendas de que no podría hacer nada por los cristales si decidía romperlas. Recé aun así para que nada pudiera colarse por ellas.

Subí de nueva cuenta las escaleras pensando en que lo único que quería era darme un baño y meter una bala en la cabeza del comandante Smith.

**III**

_- ¡Eren, si te tardas un minuto más me largaré sin ti!_

_- ¡Vete entonces! –contesté desde la planta alta y escuché a Rivaille rezongando. Golpeaba el piso de madera de la sala con al suela de su bota. No lo veía pero lo sabía, ya que era lo que hacía cuando se desesperaba._

_Lo que pasaba es que era navidad y mi madre quería que fuéramos a su casa, ya que era la primera navidad que pasaba con su nuero. Se sentía tan emocionada como Rivaille hastiado._

_- ¿Puedo no ir? –preguntó al ponerse al volante del auto. Abriendo los seguros y dejándome entrar. Una ráfaga fría arrastró copos de nieve dentro del auto._

_- ¿A la fiesta de navidad? ¡Ni hablar! –espeté-. No puedes dejar plantada a mi madre, además ella va a... –me detuve antes de darme cuenta de que casi había arruinado días y días de silencio y demencia. Rivaille no debía de saber que mi madre planeaba darle una fiesta sorpresa._

_- ¿Va a qué? –me contempló unos instantes. Lo que duro el rojo del semáforo. Ya habíamos llegado al primer cruce de avenidas._

_- Va a... –traté de decir algo, pero la mirada inquisidora de Rivaille no me dejaba pensar nada coherente-. Va a estar... Muy triste –musité._

_- Oh –fue lo único que dijo antes de dar marcha al auto nuevamente._

_Sentí que Rivaille no quería seguir hablando y sonreí para mí mismo. Estaba feliz de poder entender a Rivaille hasta el punto de saber ese tipo de cosas. Y así fue porque de a poco rato encendió la radio con un bufido._

_- ¿Quieres mi gorro? –ofrecí tendiéndoselo. Rivaille odiaba el frío._

_- No –contestó sin mirarme._

_Quizás esta vez hube fallado, y Rivaille si estaba molesto conmigo. Lo peor es que ya lo sabía y hasta sabía el porqué._

_Todos los años, desde que empezamos a salir, hacemos cosas especiales para los cumpleaños de ambos._

_El año pasado logré vender varias piezas a distintas colecciones así que tenía dinero para invertir en mi regalo para Rivaille._

_Le compré un equipo de pesas y varias novelas de misterio, que le encantaban._

_El año antepasado él nos compró unas vacaciones a un pequeño país al sur del continente europeo._

_Pero esta vez no hubo nada._

_Nada de nada._

_Rivaille es la persona menos egoísta y considerada de sí misma que conozco, por eso entendía que no me hubiese dicho nada en aquél entonces. Y yo me sentía muy culpable por eso._

_Cuando el mes de noviembre comenzó y no le pedí que programara días libres, que fuera lo que hacían en la corporación para programar los descansos, un mes antes; o hacer algo diferente como reservaciones a un restaurante o en un hotel, noté desconcierto y como sutilmente, cambió su actitud hacia mí._

_Me evitaba, así como yo evitaba pasar tiempo a solas con él, a sabiendas de que si lo hacía iba a terminar confesándome._

_Esquivaba mi mirada y más de una vez me preguntó si estaba molesto con él. Siempre le decía que no, que nada sucedía y que todo estaba bien... Y trataba de que no se diera cuenta de mis planes._

_Cuando todo estuvo listo mi madre me pidió que lo convenciera, pero eso era lo más difícil._

_Todas las navidades me las había pasado con él, y quería pasar la de ese año también, sólo con él._

_Aún el día veinticuatro de diciembre me dolían las mejillas de cuando me pellizcó y me exigió llevar a mí recién esposo a la casa matriarca._

_No pude hacer más que acceder, rogando que Rivaille me perdonase._

_Conseguí convencerlo recibiendo un bufido de su parte. Tomé eso como su asentimiento._

_Pero un giro rápido y el sonido del caucho quemando el pavimento me despertó de mis ensoñaciones tan pronto me di cuenta de que no estábamos yendo a casa de mi madre._

_Miré a Rivaille y no me devolvió la mirada, en cambio, giró bruscamente el volante haciendo que me reclinara sobre la puerta._

_Una cosa que había aprendido también era que Rivaille era como una lluvia de verano._

_Impredecible._

_Después de hacer patinar las ruedas del auto peligrosamente, dado el clima; se detuvo por fin en un estacionamiento comercial, aparentemente abandonado. Había empezado a nevar copiosamente y no podía ver nada más que una cortina blanca sobre el asfalto._

_Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad calmadamente. Sólo entonces, me encaró._

_- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo, Eren?_

_- ¡¿Cuál es mi problema?! ¡Tú ibas como a mil kilómetros por hora, maldito demente! –contesté con los nervios a flor de piel. Una cosa es conocer aspectos importantes de la personalidad de alguien; y otra cosa muy diferente es estar listo para ellos._

_Me miró como se mira a alguien que no entiende que dos más dos son cuatro, es decir, como a un estúpido. Me contempló por instantes para luego acercarse a mí, quien aún tenía colocado el cinturón de seguridad y no podía hacer mucho_

_- Me vas a decir qué pasa de una buena vez –me tomó aprehensivo del mentón-. O voy a tener que sacártelo de la peor manera posible._

_Su amenaza, lejos de amenazante, me pareció muy tierna puesto que entendí que Rivaille estaba asustado por mi actitud. La expresión confundida y estoica que me brindaba día tras día no hacía más que complicarme la vida. Quise ceder muchas veces pero resistí y ya casi iba a lograrlo._

_Lo compensaré después, me dije._

_Suspiré aliviado y sonreí, disimulando mi ternura, y entrecerré los ojos en un gesto que quise fuera seductor, tentándolo._

_- Pues no hablaré tan fácil, señor oficial –respondí, cediendo un poco a su juego y olvidando momentáneamente a mi madre._

_- Bien._

_Tomó entonces mi suéter y lo bajó por los hombros de un tirón. Salté en mi sitio por la sorpresa y protesté. Rivaille hizo caso omiso a mis quejas y me amarró usando las mangas por detrás sujetándome fuertemente los hombros. Luego, ajusto el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento en mi pierna izquierda, amarrándola, separando así mis rodillas._

_Rivaille y yo compartíamos un ligero fetiche con cuerdas y mordazas, además de que yo disfrutaba de un poco del sadomasoquismo... Pero nunca hacíamos cosas muy extremas, solo jugueteábamos._

_Ciertamente, el hecho de hallar tantas cosas en común con Rivaille fue lo que hizo que él y yo nos lleváramos tan bien, a pesar de la diferencia de edades._

_Me observó curioso, yo siendo víctima de un cuerpo más honesto que mi boca, no pude esconder el hecho de que me había excitado con tan poco, aunque no esperaba nada de lo que sucedería después. Internamente, deseé que me metiera algo a la boca, a sabiendas de que diría todo. Con o sin tortura._

_Levantó mi camisa, sacándola de mis pantalones y acarició mis huesos sobresalientes de mis caderas con sus dedos fríos. Suspiré, cerré los ojos y giré mi cabeza, impidiendo el contacto visual con Rivaille._

_- Voy a hacer que llores y pidas por más, Eren –dijo, con su voz grave. Se acercó y paso su lengua por mi vientre expuesto, llevó una de sus manos a mi pecho y apretó uno de mis pezones-. Más te vale que cooperes._

_- ¡N-No!_

_- Sí –dijo a su vez-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme porque te comportas como si yo fuera una paria. Es muy molesto tratar de adivinarlo, ¿sabes, Eren?_

_Clavo los dedos pulgares en mis caderas, provocándome un escalofrío y un gritito de placer; al tiempo que me besaba furiosamente y, con su rodilla, torturaba mi entrepierna palpitante y despierta._

_Se retiró dejándome aturdido y deseoso de más de sus besos agresivos para inclinarse sobre mi entrepierna. Bruscamente bajó el resorte de mi ropa interior, sacó mi miembro y sin pensarlo mucho, lo introdujo en su boca._

_El cambio de temperatura me hizo lanzar un suspiro agudo y me retorcí en mi sitio, respirando agitadamente._

_- ¡Ri... Rivaille! ¡De-Detente! ¡No- Ahh!_

_- ¿Gué?_

_Las vibraciones de la voz de Rivaille ahogadas contra por mi pene me hicieron arquear la espalda y acercar mi pelvis, penetrando más profundo en su garganta sin querer. Pude muy apeas ahogar un grito de placer al sentir su lengua envolviéndome. La sensación de sentirme vulnerable ante los ojos afilados y crueles de mi esposo... No podía soportarla._

_Pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil._

_- N-No te diré nhhg... ¡No te diré nada!_

_Rivaille me miró desde abajo con su expresión impasible. Se limitó a sonreír de lado como solía hacerlo, en señal de victoria._

_- Eso significa que hay algo –afirmó mordiendo ligeramente el glande de mi hinchada hombría, ante mi expresión desencajada. Lo había arruinado-. ¿Qué es, Eren? Dímelo._

_No hace falta decir que ese día llegamos horriblemente tarde a la casa de mi madre. Rivaille enterado hasta de lo que todos iban a regalarle y con el ego del tamaño del mundo por hacer que me viniera diez veces; dentro de un automóvil, en plena vía pública._

_No le hablé esa noche debido a que estaba molesto con él. Sin embargo, ese día, antes de que dieran las doce en punto de la noche, yo ya le había dado mi regalo de cumpleaños._

* * *

_N. A.: Odio el editor de texto de Fanfiction._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

**I**

Con un movimiento que, al parecer, solo puede aprenderse con años y años de duro entrenamiento en el cuerpo policial, Erwin me arrojó sobre la cama mullida llena de ropa limpia y usada, libros y revistas que fueron abandonados a la mitad de su lectura y cuya única función en ese momento fue clavárseme en la espalda al caer.

Iba a soltar un grito por el dolor en cuanto mi costado golpeó las cosas con tal fuerza pero no lo hice. Soporté el dolor a sabiendas de que a la más mínima muestra de debilidad Erwin haría lo que quisiera conmigo y, para evitar eso, aquí estaba el cuchillo.

Así que sólo solté un respingo de sorpresa mientras me apresuré a buscar el filo de la hoja que hube visto en cuanto me lanzó.

Cerró la puerta de mi habitación tras de sí y colocó el seguro manual al tiempo que deshacía el nudo de su corbata. Me miró petulante relamiéndose los labios y sonreí consciente de que él, sin sospecharlo, me acercó todo lo que necesitaba a mi objetivo. Aprovechando su distracción, lo encontré a punto de caerse por entre la cama y la pared. Le sonreía al rubio, mostrándole los dientes fiero, dispuesto arrancarle la cara si daba un paso más.

Muchas gracias, Erwin.

_Muchas gracias._

- ¿Y esa sonrisa, Eren? –cuestionó flemático sin saber nada. Casi me da lástima-. ¿De verdad quieres matarme?

Tomé el mango sin ver, lo suficientemente rápido como para sorprenderlo desprevenido. Encaré a Erwin y él dio un paso hacia atrás. Sonreí de nuevo y recordé el gesto fiero de Rivaille.

- Por supuesto que sí.

**II**

Ese día en especial, decidí quedarme todo el día en la ventana de mi habitación espiando la reja, esperando el momento en el que Erwin decidiera aparecer. Ya habían transcurrido más de dos semanas y, cuales quieran que fueses los planes de Erwin, a los míos no les quedaban mucho tiempo.

Si quería asesinar al rubio tenía que hacerlo en menos de una semana, puesto que mis padres regresarían dentro de ese período de tiempo.

Así que cuando lo vi llegar, entrada la tarde y abriendo (con lo que adiviné eran mis llaves) la reja principal corrí escaleras abajo a recibirlo, llevando en mano el cuchillo.

Bajé y me escondí detrás de uno de los muebles de la sala, ubicándome estratégicamente de tal manera que podía ver toda la extensión de mi terreno de combate sin tener que moverme demasiado. Había un muro angosto en el recibidor que creaba un pequeño pasillo, saliendo de ese pasillo estaba la sala, caminando en línea recta pasaba por el comedor y llegaba a la puerta abatible de la cocina. Yo estaba detrás de ese pequeño muro.

Agradeciendo la preferencia occidental de mí madre, aguardé.

Al retirar los muebles de la puerta fueron abandonados en posiciones arbitrarias, no me molesté en acomodarlos y estos hicieron del lugar un campo minado.

En ese momento, Erwin abrió también la puerta principal y una imagen demencial vino a mi mente.

Al entrar, risas pregrabadas estallaban como sonido de fondo de comedia, mientras Erwin saludaba alegremente a la audiencia.

- ¡Estoy en casa, cariño!

Las risas comenzaron como música de fondo irreal.

Hubo una pausa dramática y a puerta de la cocina se abrió de un golpe.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, cariño! –En mi mente retorcida la persona que salía de la cocina a paso presuroso, vestido únicamente con un mandil azul, como el que yo usaba, y unas pantuflas en forma de cabeza de perro, no era más que yo-. ¿Quieres tomar un baño? –Preguntó la copia barata de mí, al tiempo que se llevaba la cuchara con la que presumiblemente probaba la comida que hacía, a la boca eróticamente- Acabo de preparar la tina.

Las risas de nuevo, LAS RISAS.

- ¿O –continuó la ilusión, ante mi expresión desencajada y las risas desquiciadas del público- quieres cenar primero? – más risas, por Dios...- O... O tal vez quieras comerme primero a _mí._

Las risas de fondo aumentaron hasta casi hacerme gritar y su intensidad me hizo regresar a la realidad. Agité la cabeza varias veces para despejarme y observé.

En el punto oscuro y escondido donde estaba pude apreciar mejor la espalda de Erwin. En ese momento, tomaba unos sobres y los apartaba de otros. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que eran las cartas de los abogados.

Hacía un tiempo que habían dejado de llegar y me sorprendió mucho no poder recordar cuándo fue la última vez que recibí una.

Aún con el eco de las risas resonando en el cráneo, quise acercarme más pero me abstuve creyendo que quedaría expuesto a la visión depredadora del rubio.

Dándome la espalda como estaba, tenía muchos puntos vulnerables. Pensé en que podría saltar sobre él, usando el sillón como punto de apoyo, pero decidí esperar a una mejor posición, ya que cualquier error podría llevar a un nuevo ataque.

Y ya había fallado dos veces.

La tercera es la vencida.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que, llegado un punto, se inclinó sobre un montículo de sombras más oscuras que el resto de la sala. Pasó por mi mente la idea de que Erwin se tomaba su tiempo para venir a visitarme. Habían pasado más de tres semanas, Erwin había venido tres veces, ésta siendo la tercera.

La tercera es la vencida, pensé nuevamente dándome ánimos.

Me alcé lentamente sobre mis tobillos e hinqué una rodilla sobre la alfombra polvorienta. Tomé impulso, y cuando decidí saltar sobre el sillón colocado negligentemente en medio de la sala, Erwin se levantó precipitadamente y giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados.

Fijo su vista en el punto donde yo me encontraba, paralizándome en el acto.

Sonrió mientras la luz mortecina de la lámpara iluminó su rostro cuando accionó el interruptor y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Fui un estúpido al no considerar que si dejaba que él se moviera lo suficiente algo como eso pasaría.

Como fuere, sólo encendió las luces que daban escaleras arriba, y la sala quedó sumergida en una oscuridad poco más que precaria.

Protegido por las sombras que permanecían consideré si él podía verme o saber incluso mi ubicación exacta.

- Sal de ahí, Eren –casi canturreó.

No pude hacer más que blandir el cuchillo y apretar con más fuerza el mango blanco. Pasaron como cinco minutos en los que ni él ni yo cedimos, mirándonos con intensidad.

- Es tú última oportunidad.

Comencé a temblar por la certeza de que Erwin conocía el dónde me escondía y también con la certeza de que aquél ultimátum... No auguraba nada bueno.

Decidí tentar más mi suerte, y que si él quería un trozo de mí, bien podía venir a buscarlo.

Después, la luz se encendió.

**III**

Antes de que la luz se encendiera...

No, inclusive me atrevería a decir que en el momento en el que la mano de Erwin rozó el mando; yo ya me había elevado de la alfombra y me lanzaba hacía él con cuchillo, y más ganas de pelear que nunca en mano.

El sillón se movió precipitándose por mi peso al usarlo de apoyo, haciéndome trastabillar y casi perder el equilibrio. Pero mi trayectoria era la indicada y no iba a fallar. Observé la expresión absorta de Erwin mientras me acercaba a él y el aleteó de su sonrisa me dijo que era tarde.

Levantó una pierna al tiempo que daba un giro sobre sí mismo, me golpeó el costado derecho haciéndome trizas. Con suficiente fuerza como para proyectarme hacia el cristal del reloj antiguo y haciéndolo pedazos.

Traté de recuperar algo de mi aliento a bocanadas mientras gemía de dolor y una lluvia de cristales se precipitaba sobre mí. La patada había sido bestial y no se había contenido en absoluto. Para mi mala suerte seguí consciente y no pude evitar el pensar en que quizás me había roto una costilla o dos.

Como respuesta a ese pensamiento toqué mis costillas afectadas y solté un grito de dolor ahogado.

- Eso fue divertido –dijo, entretenido, luego mostrando las palmas de las manos al techo y sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, como si no pudiera creer que hubiera gente tan estúpida en el mundo; continuó-. Si me hubieras atacado cuando te mostré la espalda todo hubiera sido diferente, Eren.

- Hi-Hijo de puta... –escupí.

Me sorprendí mucho al no notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, pero en ese momento sentía que el aire simplemente no quería entrar a mis pulmones. Me arrastré sobre mi costado bueno tratando de llegar a mi arma pero una suela se posó suavemente sobre mi mano extendida, casi llegando a mi objetivo.

- No es bueno que los niños jueguen con cosas tan peligrosas –presionó mi mano contra el suelo, un poco más vehementementeque antes-. Así que me llevaré eso.

Se inclinó y tomó el cuchillo, al tiempo que me tomaba por la cintura y me elevaba con un solo brazo.

- ¡Bá- Bájame! –no pude seguir gritando por el dolor que me causó al presionar su mano contra mi costado magullado.

- Eren, estás muy delgado –observó, al ver su espalda no tenía idea de qué clase de expresión tenía-. ¿Estas comiendo bien?

Sollocé al entender que íbamos a mi habitación. Lancé patadas al aire y golpeé su espalda con mis puños impotentemente, sin saber qué hacer.

Sin relación alguna, recordé cuando Rivaille solía decir que yo gozaba de una flexibilidad envidiable, y que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Academia de Policías a la que él asistía parecían troncos con uniforme al compararse conmigo.

Siempre que decía eso rodaba los ojos y los imitaba. Él no era muy flexible, pero dada su altura (jamás le hubiese dicho eso) lo compensaba siendo mortalmente rápido.

Sin explicación, rememoré sus manos pequeñas y callosas que siempre me tomaban con firmeza pero tratando de ser lo más considerado posible.

Una de esas ocasiones en las que me hizo daño me llevo flores. Yo le pedí que no se comportara como esposo golpeador. Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonrojarse.

Le pedí que no me considerara tan débil y que lo que yo sabía, eran accidentes, simplemente ocurrían. Entonces tenía que aprender a modular su descomunal fuerza física.

También decía que uno de mis puntos fuertes era mi resistencia. Podía correr media hora hasta cuarenta y cinco minutos (en mis días buenos, una hora) sin parar. Yo lo sabía y estaba enormemente orgulloso de eso.

Y ahora que estaba siendo sometido a prueba, era cuando más necesitaba ser rápido y resistir.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y escuché como lanzaba el cuchillo; el golpe sordo producto del mango estrellándose contra el muro y la ausencia de sonido al caer, me dijeron que no lo hubo lanzado muy lejos, y que quizás hubo caído en un sillón solitario o en la cama.

Fue entonces que me lanzó sobre esta y vi una marca pequeña, como un corte en el marco superior de la ventana. Moví mi cabeza a todas direcciones y, mientras Erwin se giraba hacia la puerta, el brillo de la hoja afilada me mostró lo que tenía que hacer.

Muy bien, Erwin. Es hora de la verdad.

**IV**

Nos miramos fijamente, sin parpadear.

Como se miran un par de amantes antes de comenzar una danza vertiginosa y magistral.

Con la única diferencia de que no éramos amantes y nadie iba a bailar esa noche.

Oh no, Erwin. Nadie bailará.

Pensé en mis alternativas, numerándolas, barajándolas.

¿Qué tan rápido tenía que ser para rebanarle el cuello? ¿Cuánta fuerza necesitaba para atravesar las capas musculosas de sus pectorales y llegar a su corazón? No lo sabía pero pensaba averiguarlo.

Erwin regresó a su postura usual, parado derecho frente a mí, en gesto expectante. Abrió los brazos y mostró las palmas en gesto solemne, cerrando los ojos.

-Atácame con todo lo que tengas, Eren -pidió.

La rabia subió como espuma a mí, e hice todo lo posible para no caer en su provocación. En cambio noté que, muy a inconveniente mío, él tenía ventaja.

Yo, que estaba hincado sobre una rodilla sobre el colchón de mi cama, podía tropezar con algo y caer o enredarme con las mantas y quedar vulnerable. Además de que podía tener una costilla rota. El dolor sordo que invadía la parte superior de mi cuerpo se negaba a remitir. Tenía todas las de perder.

Sin embargo tenía que intentarlo.

Erwin me analizaba con sus ojos azul acero. Nada parecidos a los azul acuoso de Armin. Carecían de pureza y no pude ver un solo brillo en ellos. Escudriñaba y no se separaban de los míos.

Estaban tan abiertos que llegué a pensar que no parpadeaba.

Entonces, repitiendo la acción sobre el sillón de la sala, me lancé hacia él con el cuchillo en mano y apoyé todo mi peso en ese ataque. Si fallaba o él se movía no habría otra oportunidad. Coloqué mi pie izquierdo echando toda mi fuerza en mis tobillos y resbalé un poco; pero mi otra pierna descubrió un poco del colchón, quitando las sábanas de encima. Apoyándome en esa superficie áspera conseguí todo el soporte que necesitaba y salté.

Entonces ocurrió un milagro. Erwin no se movió en absoluto. Recibió mi golpe de lleno en el pecho y se desplomó, cayendo yo sobre su cuerpo convulso, lleno de sangre. Su rostro se deformó y me reí de su expresión asustada, nada parecida a la usual.

Apuñalé y apuñale, jadeante. Una y otra vez, sin parar; esperando que no se levantara jamás y emulando cada una de las estocadas que me dio hacía tres semanas y los abusos a los que fui sometido hacía siete días enterrando el cuchillo cada vez más profundo en su pecho.

Grité como un loco a la vez que destruí su carótida y rebané su cuello; luego corté dos de sus dedos.

Además, cuando hube terminado, le saqué los ojos y los arrojé por la ventana.

Estaba...

Me había convertido en un monstruo.

Y era feliz regocijándome sobre las vísceras asquerosas de Erwin.

Se sentía tan bien.

Reí hasta las lágrimas al saber que hube tomado la decisión correcta al esperar mi oportunidad.

O eso me hubiera gustado hacer.

**V**

En el aire, Erwin se hizo a un lado con una agilidad que me hubo mostrado en la sala y, con un movimiento grácil de su brazo derecho, esta vez precipitándose encima de mí, me tomó el brazo que blandía el cuchillo. Acto seguido, lo retorció sobre mi espalda y con la otra mano estrelló mi rostro al suelo.

Grité de dolor al tiempo que sentía la sangre cálida saliendo de mi nariz correr y el ardor de mis labios al ser abiertos por dentro en dos heridas transversales por mis propios dientes. Un segundo después, Erwin ya estaba sobre de mí de nueva cuenta, sentado tranquilamente en mi espalda, forzando los ligamentos de mi brazo, presionando mi costado herido y riéndose a quijada batiente.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -escupió después de poder recuperar el aliento-. Pensé que Rivaille te había enseñado mejor. Sinceramente estoy muy decepcionado.

- Cállate... –murmuré, presa de la cólera que me invadía.

- Así que aún puedes hablar. Eso es muy bueno –dijo arrebatándome el cuchillo y lanzándolo por la ventana abierta de mi habitación, acertando esta vez. Después me tomó en brazos de nuevo y me lanzó sobre el colchón de nueva cuenta, mi brazo entumecido recibió el impacto contra el colchón y me retorcí en mi sitio por el dolor de mis costados-. Necesitaré de tus servicios de nuevo y no sirve de nada si no escucho tus lloriqueos –se llevó una mano al rostro, mientras la otra retiraba su corbata, y fingió tallarse un ojo con sus nudillos-. _"Buahh, buaaah"._

- ¿Q-Qué? –me retorcí en la cama debido al dolor y traté de resbalar hacía abajo. Él lo impidió colocándose a horcajadas encima mío-. ¡Déjame!

Solté un quejido cuando me mordió los labios, exigiéndome que le correspondiera el beso, debido a los cortes que minutos atrás me hube hecho y abrí la boca dejando paso a su lengua. Sentí con creciente asco como su extremidad pugnaba por encontrar la mía y me alejé. No sin antes darle una buena mordida en su labio superior.

Sujeto de los hombros como me tenía no pude alejarme mucho, pero sí pude echar mi cuello un poco hacia atrás y, aprovechando su desconcierto, propinarle un cabezazo en la mandíbula.

Me soltó con un ruido ahogado de dolor, y así pude echarme hacia atrás.

- Mal nacido –le escuché decir lleno de ira. Por un segundo el tono de su voz hizo que me paralizara pero no me acobardé y bajé de la cama disparado hacia la puerta.

Giré el pomo con mis manos temblorosas por la adrenalina.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi temperatura corporal descendió muchos grados al comprobar que estaba cerrada.

_Por fuera._

- ¿Cuál era tu plan, estúpido?

No pude voltear... Más bien no quise hacerlo. Busqué en el piso de la pieza algo que me pudiera servir como arma pero no pude hallar nada. Mientras tanto, un hielo se deslizaba por mi columna vertebral, hacia abajo, así como iba descubriendo lo que era el auténtico terror.

Cerré los ojos evocando los orbes plomizos, como cielo nublado, de Rivaille.

**VI**

- ¿Sabías que Rivaille y yo fuimos juntos a la academia? –preguntó al tiempo que apagaba la punta de la colilla encendida del cigarrillo en mi muslo izquierdo. Grité de dolor sintiendo su erección crecer dentro de mí-. Quizás no te lo contó pero él era un holgazán.

Soltó el humo almacenado en sus pulmones en mi rostro, haciéndome toser un poco.

- ¡Ahhg...! ¡E-Erwin! –sollocé cuando apretó el amarre de su corbata sobre mi miembro endurecido-. ¡Déjame...!

- Hubo una ocasión en la que teníamos que presentar un examen muy importante –prosiguió como si estuviera teniendo una amena charla con el viudo de su, me contó Rivaille una vez, mejor amigo-. Como nuevos reclutas debíamos ir a probar nuestras habilidades en el exterior; en los entornos comunes, en lo que al final sería nuestra verdadera área de trabajo. Rivaille, a pesar de ser un holgazán, era muy arriesgado y su lengua muy afilada, así que nadie podía con él cuando de argumentos se trataba.

Tomo mi cintura y caderas para moverme a su antojo con su pene hinchado dentro de mí, montándolo contra mi voluntad ya que mis piernas no me respondían y mis brazos se hallaban atados contra mi espalda presumiblemente con el cinturón de Erwin.

- Cómo sea, pensé que él era un gran elemento a tomar en cuenta, y traté de impulsarlo a que tomara el camino correcto en cuanto a lo que quería hacer de su vida.

Tomó la punta de un hisopo y lo introdujo lentamente en mi glande, arrancándome un grito que el acalló con su mano desnuda, sabiendo que no lo mordería.

Ya no.

- En verdad confié en él. Y lo quise como se quiere a un hermano -sacó el hisopo y desató mi pene hinchado y dolorido mientras sonreía con maldad-...

- N-No... –lloré intentando persuadirlo, consciente de que no lo lograría-. Erwin, por favor...

- ... Hasta que apareciste.

Ahora boca abajo en el colchón, con Erwin encima de mí embistiéndome sin piedad, me arrepentí de no haber huido en cuanto pude.

Después de mi intento de escape fallido me giró, tomándome por los hombros y me propinó un puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago que me hicieron ver estrellas, me provocaron arcadas y me hicieron perder el conocimiento por unos minutos.

Cuando desperté, estaba montando la erección de Erwin gimiendo como una gata en celo.

¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Yo no era así!

Mis recuerdos me despertaron y me removí, sintiéndome muy pesado y las sensaciones muy lejanas cuando una quemadura pequeña me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Descendí por mi cuerpo desnudo y vi pequeñas manchas de tabaco quemado sobre puntos enrojecidos en mi piel. Erwin se estaba divirtiendo mucho usándome de cenicero.

Impotente como estaba lloré de rabia.

- ¿Qué sucede, Eren? Hace poco estabas siendo muy honesto.

Le miré con profundo odio.

- N- No... No te saldrás... C- Con la tuya! ¡Ah! –pude formular, una vez la ira me trajo de vuelta a mis sentidos, pero aun así sintiendo un placer desconocido e inaceptable.

- Creo que ya lo hice.

Erwin empezó a reír tomándome de la cintura y dejándome empalado en su miembro que violaba hasta lo más recóndito de mí. Estropeando mis sentidos. Gemí de placer sin poder reprimirlo al sentir su hombría golpeando, no rozando suave pero vehementemente como lo hacía Rivaille, mi próstata, una y otra vez, moviéndose sin parar, sin dejar de golpear su objetivo.

- ¡Nhhhhg! ¡Ahhh!

Mis piernas trataban por todos los medios de separarme, de oponerse aunque fuera un poco al ataque del rubio, pero solo atinaban a enredarse en la cintura del otro. Mis brazos privados de sangre desde hacía tiempo no podían hacer nada, atados contra mi espalada en un apretado nudo hecho con el cinturón de Erwin solo me permitían cerrar los puños. Impotentemente.

Con mis sentidos entumecidos y en una estocada bestial acompañado de un escalofrío que me hizo gritar, me corrí entre nuestros torsos sin poder advertirlo siquiera.

- Qué diría Rivaille si te viera, Eren –me torturó el rubio empezando a elevarme sobre su entrepierna y luego dejándome caer-. Gimiendo como una puta. Abriéndote de piernas para un desconocido –acercó mi cuerpo desnudo hasta tocar el suyo y apresó mi oreja con sus dientes afilados-. Estaría muy decepcionado de ti.

- ¡E- Erwin! ¡Erwi-in! ¡No-! ¡Ah!

Me vi reducido a un manojo de balbuceos y lágrimas, sollozando una y otra vez el nombre de mi captor mientras su miembro desgarraba todo lo que quedaba de mi cordura.

- Parece que por fin estas siendo honesto de nuevo –me dejó caer una vez más, empalándome, penetrándome más profundo-. Eso hace que todo sea más sencillo. Vamos –me dio una nalgada que me envío escalofríos desde la base de mi pene hasta la punta de mi lengua-, quiero oírte gemir más.

Seguí llorando sintiendo como se iba abriendo paso, llenándome gradualmente. Arqueé la espalada hacia atrás gimiendo, ofreciéndole mis pezones que chupo y mordió gustoso. Me vine de nuevo sin saberlo, con mis sentidos entumecidos al llenarme de su esencia.

Tenía razón. Ni siquiera podía ser fuerte por mis recuerdos, que estaban siendo destrozados uno a uno. Solté un lloriqueo lastimero al sentir los labios de Erwin contra los míos en un beso agresivo que en mucho se parecía a los de Rivaille.

_Rivaille... _

Y sin saberlo...

Le correspondí.

Esa noche Erwin se quedó conmigo en mi cama y no hice intento de escapar de nuevo.

Era bueno saber que no tenía ninguna costilla rota o que solo tenía cortes y heridas pequeñas en la piel. También soltó mis brazos del amarre de su cinturón cuando, habiendo pasado más de tres horas, se lo pensó mejor.

Me abrazó casi con ternura y me ordenó dormir, además de no intentar nada. Se tendió a mi lado, tomándome y haciéndome acomodar mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Mi cuerpo agotado no tardó mucho en rendirse al sueño y mis ojos cansados de llorar se cerraron sin más. Lo último que pensé antes de desmayarme (porque eso fue lo que hice) fue en que el cuerpo de Erwin era muy cálido.

- Eren...

Y si yo no estaba lo suficientemente asustado, condicionado y herido como para hacer caso a sus recomendaciones...

Pronto lo estaría.

**VI**

_Uno... Cuando conocí a Rivaille creí que no tenía apellidos. Luego descubrí que estaba muy avergonzado de sus orígenes gracias a la reputación de su familia y había decidido esconderlos para no asustarme._

_Dos... Descubrí que las cosas pequeñas le causaban ternura y que era muy amable con los niños, pero nunca lo demostraba._

_Tres... Odiaba el invierno más que a ninguna otra estación del año._

_Me gustaba contar las cosas que sabía de Rivaille. Recordarlas era uno de mis hobbies favoritos debido a que él casi nunca hablaba de lo que quería o deseaba; mucho menos de sí mismo. Para decidir qué obsequiarle en su cumpleaños tenía que consultar a muchas personas que lo conocían desde hacía años. Para dominar todas las trivialidades que parecían agradarle tenía que poner mucha atención, puesto que, con suerte, cuando mencionaba que algo le gustaba, lo hacía sólo una vez._

_Por su parte, Rivaille nunca tuvo problemas en recordar cosas que yo quisiese o gustase porque siempre se las decía. No había algo que él no conociera de mí. Me gustaba decir que el tiempo que llevábamos juntos era el equivalente en días a cosas que sabíamos uno del otro. Por lo tanto, Rivaille siempre me sorprendía al saber qué era lo que yo pensaba incluso antes de que los pensamientos hubieren llegado a mi cabeza. _

_Rivaille me ayudaba a entenderme a mí mismo. Llevábamos saliendo mucho tiempo, mientras yo aún estaba en la preparatoria y se decía que a los chicos de instituto no había que tomarlos en serio. Él me retaba de tal forma que siempre busco lo mejor de mí y, como resultado, me volví mejor persona._

_O eso es lo que los demás decían._

_Un día soleado de agosto, Rivaille me llevó a conocer a sus familiares._

_Dos noches antes, él y yo discutimos._

_Recién habíamos cumplido dos años cuando le eché en cara que yo no conocía a ni un solo miembro de su familia. Me enfurecía que mientras yo hacía todo lo posible para que él y mi familia se llevaran lo mejor posible, invitándolo a cenar o a pasar tiempo juntos, él no hubiera ni siquiera, en esos dos años de relación, mencionado a nadie. No era como si yo no le hubiera preguntado, pero respetaba el que no quisiera hablar de eso y me evitara con un "no te gustaría conocerlos". Por mi parte, me interesaba que mis padres supieran que lo mío con Rivaille iba en serio. Y funcionó, ya después de dos años de "sugerencias" me dejaron en paz y mi madre pasó a ser una de mis aliadas más poderosas. _

_- Ni siquiera sé si de verdad tienes familia en esta ciudad._

_- Ese no es tu problema._

_- ¡Sí que es mi problema! –espeté, golpeando con el puño la mesa del comedor. No podía creer que fuera tan obtuso. Estábamos en mi casa y mis padres no llegarían hasta entrada la noche-. Hemos salido por más de dos años y jamás me has invitado a casa de tus padres ¿no te parece extraño?_

_- Te dije antes que yo no crecí en esta ciudad –levantó la vista del periódico, que mi padre abandonó en la mesa, y me miró un tanto hastiado-, si quieres que te lleve a casa de mis padres tendríamos que hacer un viaje de tres días y yo..._

_- ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡El problema es que yo no sabía nada de eso hasta hoy! _

_Rivaille abrió mucho los ojos y dejó el diario a un lado, sin dejar de mirarme. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de decir:_

_- ¿No sabías eso? –Parecía incrédulo-. ¿Qué yo no crecí aquí?_

_- ¡No! –grité casi al borde de las lágrimas. Odiaba esa faceta mía que amenazaba con llorar a filo de las emociones._

_- Ya veo..._

_Los rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas de la sala, y, muy lejos, sonó el claxon de un automóvil. Lentamente se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mí. No despegué la vista de su cuerpo en ningún momento, pero aun así me sorprendió cuando levantó una de sus manos y me revolvió los cabellos. Noté que Rivaille y yo estábamos casi a la misma altura, si no fuera porque le llevaba cinco centímetros, los cuales, al año siguiente se duplicarían. Yo había comenzado a llorar en pequeños hipidos de enojo._

_- Lo siento –se disculpó al tiempo que me abrazaba-. Vamos._

_Me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la puerta, dándome a entender que saldríamos. Me limpié las lágrimas dispuesto a seguirlo a donde fuese._

_Sacó las llaves de automóvil, en ese momento aún no sabía de quién era. Lo abordamos y condujo cerca de dos horas. Llegamos a una zona poco menos que abandonada con casas lujosas y de estilo occidental del siglo pasado. El estilo me hizo pensar en la casa de soltera de mi madre, en la cual vivimos hasta que mi padre regresó de sus múltiples viajes al extranjero para hacerse responsable de nosotros. No recuerdo a mi padre regresando, pero recuerdo a mi madre golpeándolo con una sartén._

_Nos apeamos, yo un poco avergonzado por mi aspecto nada presentable, en cambio Rivaille que llevaba ropa de civil ya que era su día libre en la academia, se veía mucho mejor que yo. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta un intercomunicador colocado en el umbral de una puerta de madrea oscura y raída. Me quedé un poco atrás, pero alcancé a escuchar la voz sepulcral que le atendió._

_- ¿Qué desea?_

_- Soy yo –contestó secamente._

_- Rivaille –llamé al notar como sus manos temblaban. Tomé su mano y le miré con preocupación. _

_- Está bien, Eren –contestó sin mirarme-. Es algo que tengo que hacer de todas maneras._

_Le miré preocupado cuando la puerta de madera se abrió automáticamente en ese instante dejándonos apreciar un jardín frontal lleno de un verdor imposible e infestado de pequeños jardines y numerosos segmentos de hierba llenos de flores. Alrededor de la casa, sin cubrir la fachada principal, se alzaban árboles casi tan grandes como la misma casa que, sabría enseguida de entrar, es de 7 pisos._

_- Señor Rivaille, hacía mucho que no le veíamos._

_Saludó una mujer en traje negro sobrio. Una sirvienta, arriesgué._

_- Lo sé... Tía._

_Mis lecciones de etiqueta no me habían preparado para nada de eso y me paralicé al notar sus semejanzas. _

_La misma mirada filosa._

_- Su padre, el señor Ackerman está arriba, por si quisiera pasar a saludarlo._

_La mujer no se dignó a mirarme y pasó de mí olímpicamente. Nos guío hasta la puerta principal donde estrechó la mano de mi pareja. Rivaille le contestó el saludo apenas, resistiéndose al abrazo que ella pugnaba en darle._

_- ¿En el séptimo piso? –dijo, soltándola._

_- El séptimo piso –apuntó, solicita._

_Entonces se apresuró a regresar a sus labores y nos dejó solos en la puerta._

_- ¿Tía...?_

_- Es la nana de la familia. Lleva tanto tiempo aquí que dice ser la tía de todos –abrió la puerta de madera blanca y me miró-. Lamento si te hace sentir incómodo, pero no le pongas mucha atención a esa persona._

_- ¿A quién? –cuestioné preocupado por la palidez de mi novio._

_- A..._

_- ¿Rivaille? -Asomamos la mirada por la abertura de la puerta y vimos a un hombre de edad madura sentado en un sillón, a la luz de la chimienea-. ¿En serio eres tú, Rivaille...?_

_- Sí, ¿no crees que ya hace demasiado calor como para encender la chimenea? –soltó los primeros botones de su camisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_- Esta casa está demasiado fría sin tu madre, Rivaille._

_Como si ese comentario hubiera desencadenado algo, sentí como la temperatura de la estancia se redujo de golpe a cero, y vi como el cuerpo de mi amante se paralizaba en un paso que hubo pretendido ser seguro y confiado._

_- ¿Quién es tu acompañante? –cuestionó el hombre del sofá._

_No pude ver la expresión de Rivaille pero deduje la situación en la que nos hallábamos. Entendí que Rivaille no iba a contestar._

_Por eso levanté la voz y dije:_

_- Mi nombre es Eren –contesté, un poco más tosco que lo que hubiera deseado-. Mucho gusto._

_- Con que Eren –dijo en un tono que no supe interpretar-... ¿Qué es esto Rivaille? Me has traído Petras, Erds y Ghunters sin parar, ¡pero nunca un Eren! _

_Abrí mucho los ojos e insté a Rivaille a responder mirándolo intensamente, tratando de disolver las preguntas llenas de celos que se iban materializando en mi mente y poniendo como prioridad la seguridad de mi novio. Él solo bajó la mirada y apretó los puños._

_- ¿Por qué no se acercan para que pueda ver mejor a tu nuevo amiguito, Rivaille?_

_- Rivaille, hay que irnos de aquí –musité quedamente en su oído al sentir un estremecimiento venir de su cuerpo. Me arrepentí en ese instante de haberlo forzado mediante mis reclamos infantiles a venir a esa casa, incluso aunque no entendiera por qué las palabras de aquél hombre le hacían tanto daño. No me miró y no entendí el porqué de su terquedad ya que, co__ntrario a todo lo que pensé y deseé hacer, Rivaille nos encaminó hacia la sala oscura y fría, a merced de la vista de aquél hombre. _

_Por accidente, crucé mis ojos con los suyos y descubrí el asombroso parecido que guardaban a los de Rivaille. Desvié la vista casi inmediatamente al ver su sonrisa apagada que me provocó un miedo indecible._

_- Hummm –murmuro. Lo vi de soslayo al sentirlo casi tocándome con la mirada. Sus ojos iban desde mis pies hasta mi cabeza. No me atreví a mirarlo directamente-. Este es más joven._

_Apreté sin querer el brazo de Rivaille dándome cuenta de que me estaba escondiendo detrás de él. Di un paso hacia adelante._

_- ¿Ya terminaste de comértelo, viejo asqueroso? _

_- Sigues teniendo mala actitud, hijo –dijo, reflexivo. Acariciándose el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado. Le miré pasmado pero inmediatamente retiré mis ojos de los suyos-. Pero esa parte de ti nunca va a cambiar, por lo que veo._

_- No esperes que cambie si tú sigues siendo una escoria._

_El hombre, que descubrí, era su padre, se levantó del sillón de cuero negro y procedió a pasarse por la sala sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento. Me ofreció una sonrisa que me pareció algo siniestra. Me di cuenta de nuestros al rededores y me tomé un momento para apreciar la sala. Era oscura, con un diseño mediterráneo de finales de siglo; las paredes cubiertas por libros acomodados en angostas estanterías y la luz solitaria del fuego en la chimenea, cuya luz agonizaba, daba un tono ocre a cada rincón, así como me resultaba inusitadamente familiar . Era un día soleado de agosto que se convirtió en uno frío de finales de octubre, y el viento afuera golpeaba las ventanas, que eran gigantescas pero tenían echadas las cortinas, impidiendo el paso a la luz opaca. Las sombras se alzaban amenazantes por los rincones, rodeándonos, y deseé no estar ahí. El padre de Rivaille se acercó a una de esas estanterías y tomó un libro un tanto grande, de pasta blanca y dura; en sus manos, parecía una placa de mármol. Lo abrió y se dispuso a leerlo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin despegar los ojos del libro._

_- Vine a decirte que ya no te necesito –me tomó de la mano y me abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiéndome-. Y que nunca más voy a volver a verte._

_- Eso dijo también tu madre, antes de partir –respondió sin inmutarse el hombre, a pesar de las palabras de Rivaille, ¿Qué no le importaba su propio hijo?-. Siempre fuiste igual que ella, aunque tú eres más estúpido, si me permites decirlo._

_Rivaille, sospeché que fuera de sí mismo, me tomó de la muñeca e hizo amago de escapar, sin embargo, al tiempo que daba la vuelta y encaraba la puerta la voz extrañamente apagada de su padre le detuvo._

_- Tú madre era una buena mujer, Rivaille. La mejor que hube conocido –ignoró el libro abierto en su regazo y lanzó una mirada suplicante a su hijo-. Los actos horribles que yo cometí en algún momento de mi vida, y de los cuales me arrepiento y me arrepentiré siempre, me perseguirán hasta que muera, pero –tomó el libro y lo dejó a un lado, en una mesita que no hube visto antes y que estaba abarrotada con botellas de diferente contenido- aun así, el que carga una culpa más grande que las mías, eres tú._

_Rivaille se giró y encaró a su padre desde el alfeizar de la puerta, la abrió y el viento frio que nos golpeó en la cara apagó las briznas encendidas de la chimenea._

_- Yo no asesiné a mi madre –declaró, sobreponiéndose al ulular del viento-. Aunque te duela admitirlo, el que la mató fuiste tú._

_Y así, con un portazo, abandonamos esa propiedad para siempre._

_Nunca sabré bien qué clase de persona era el padre de Rivaille sin embargo, más tarde, ya uno sumergido en el calor del otro, mi novio confesaría que ellos poseían personalidades idénticas._

_Esa noche, cuando llegamos a casa y las nubes negras se precipitaron sobre nosotros, Rivaille me contó toda su historia._

_Me dijo que me llevó a ese lugar para desmentirse a sí mismo, y que si no lo hacía ahora, que se daba cuenta de que siempre íbamos a estar juntos y yo podía brindarle toda la seguridad que quisiese, no lo haría nunca. _

_Me explicó que la relación con su padre no era la mejor desde que él abandonara la casa familiar y se fuera a vivir a otros países aprovechando cuanta beca se pusiera frente a él. Me contó, no sin cierto orgullo, que siempre había sido muy destacado académicamente._

_Abandonó el hogar en el que creció debido a que su padre se dedicaba a ciertas actividades que a cualquier persona le hubieran parecido poco civilizadas. El acoso de la policía fuera de todas las propiedades de la familia termino sacándolo de sus casillas y le obligó a irse._

_Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando a la edad de 21 años su madre falleció de un ataque al corazón fulminante._

_Él había regresado de sus estadías cuando le dieron la noticia de que hacía tres semanas su madre había muerto. Esto naturalmente enfureció a Rivaille, que regresaba a esa casa únicamente a ver a la mujer que le dio la vida. _

_A partir de ese día, Rivaille se quedó en casa y se encargó de todos los asuntos concernientes a la familia pues su padre, el señor Keny Ackerman se hallaba recluido en el séptimo piso, el que fuera una especie de ático. Siempre bebiendo, siempre balbuceando sin sentidos que lo único que hacían era poner de nervios a Rivaille._

_A pesar del duelo que ambos compartían descubrió que jamás podría perdonarlo y que secretamente, culpaba a su padre de la muerte prematura de su madre._

_Yo ya sabía que Rivaille y Mikasa, quien era mi hermanastra mayor, compartían una relación casi efímera, compartiendo un apellido que casi siempre iba acompañado de una desgracia. _

_Los padres de Mikasa, siendo brutalmente asesinado por bandidos que quisieron secuestrar a su hija era uno de los mejores ejemplos._

_Afortunadamente no lograron su cometido, puesto que los esfuerzos de ambos padres aunque culminaron en sus muertes, le dieron el tiempo suficiente a Mikasa para que escapara y a la policía el de llegar y detener a los bandidos._

_Mi padre que era amigo de la familia de Mikasa y conocía su historia, se apresuró a buscar a la niña que hubo quedado huérfana. La adoptaron casi inmediatamente y no se habló más del tema. _

_Tiempo después el padre de Rivaille, Keny Ackerman, expropió las propiedades que según el testamento de la madre, hija de nobles y magnate de su propia fortuna, le pertenecían a su único hijo, que aún no era mayor de edad; después, procedió a borrarlo del testamento familiar y lo expulsó de la casa dejándole muy en claro que él había sido el culpable del fallecimiento de su madre._

_Rivaille se sentía, me explicó, cansado y herido, así que lo dejó en paz diciéndole que volvería para echarle en cara que ya no lo necesitaba. Acto seguido, marchó fuera del país aprovechando una beca y no regresó hasta que, tres años después habiendo terminado su preparación académica y habiéndose preparado físicamente todo lo mejor que pudo, le ofrecieron un lugar en la Academia de formación Policial más grande y prestigiosa del país. No lo pensó dos veces puesto que era lo que quería._

_Y fue durante esas épocas que nos conocimos. _

_Intenté entender el dolor y la tristeza a la que Rivaille se sometió no sólo por mí, sino por él mismo. Le pasé los brazos por el cuello y le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa. Le besé la punta de la nariz y le agradecí todo lo que me hubo confiado. Decidí tratar de no presionarlo jamás y confiar en él por completo. Me disculpé y él dio el tema por zanjado, ya que no quería hablar más. Sentí que estaba casi agradecido de terminar de responder a mis preguntas._

_Después, comenzaron a llegar las cartas._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

**I**

Esa noche (día, tarde; lo que fuere) tuve un sueño.

Quizás fuere uno de esos sueños proféticos. Aún ahora no lo sé.

En el sueño, de por sí con el aura surreal en los que se desenvuelven, Rivaille estaba en el umbral de la puerta de nuestra casa. Me lanzaba una mirada triste desde la entrada y veía cómo sus ojos se iban apagando a medida que me entregaba a Erwin.

Más...

Cada vez más.

Ya nada importaba.

El yo del sueño sólo quería sentir la bestialidad con la que Erwin lo tomaba una y otra vez, sin piedad.

Rivaille suspiró y al tratar de dar un paso se precipitó en un pozo negro. Al caer, surgió de la tierra que lo cubrió por completo una lápida gris con su nombre.

"RIVAILLE ACKERMAN, FIEL Y AMABLE HASTA EL FINAL".

Solté una carcajada y mi conciencia se trasladó hasta aquél cuerpo sumergido en lasciva, enredado con el otro cuerpo en el lecho de mi habitación. De golpe me atacaron todas las sensaciones que el yo del sueño debía estar sufriendo.

No me tomó ni un momento perder la noción de a quién estaba dejando hacer lo quisiese con mi cuerpo.

Entonces, en la entrevela de la realidad y sin quererlo, acepté mi destino.

Sí, yo era un puto. _Su_ puto. Era un sucio prostituto. Un pervertido que gozaba siendo forzado y humillado.

Mi piel brillaba por el sudor y las lágrimas fluían libres. Erwin se sentó, colocándome sobre su regazo y separó mis piernas, llevando el reverso de las rodillas hacia sus hombros, dejándome suspendido sobre su miembro caliente y húmedo, besando mi entrada, rozándola. Me elevó tomando mis muslos y separando mis nalgas para facilitar su trabajo.

- Pídemelo Eren.

¿Qué era lo que decía? Sentí el glande queriendo entrar de nuevo, mi cuerpo reaccionó por él mismo y abrí mi entrada lo más que pude, más que deseoso de recibir aquél miembro caliente y duro. Comencé a gemir, suplicante.

Sin embargo no entró. Al parecer hice amago de deslizarme sobre ella porque Erwin me miró complacido.

- No, Eren -mordió mi labio inferior. En el sueño mis labios estaban bien y tenían un bonito color rosado-; no así. Debes pedirlo educadamente.

Comencé a salivar en demasía, sin importarme que la saliva corriera libre por mis comisuras, hasta el mentón. Sentí la necesidad imperiosa de correrme, ahí mismo, cómo fuera.

Haría cualquier cosa con tal de venirme. Hasta podría ser que le diera una mamada aquél descomunal miembro que rompía mis adentros.

Una oleada de excitación sobre mi entrepierna provocó el goteo de líquido pre seminal inmediatamente después de imaginarme metiéndome su pene a la boca y dándole placer.

Exhibí mi lengua y aunque una parte de mí aún gritaba que no en agonía no podía sentirla del todo; era muy lejana.

Sonreí lleno de lujuria cuando supliqué:

_- Por favor... Viólame._

Desperté con un grito, bañado en mi propio sudor para descubrir que estaba solo en mi habitación. Los recuerdos del día anterior luchaban por abrirse paso pero los evité, me levanté de la cama.

Tan pronto como puse un pie fuera de la cama caí violentamente de bruces sobre el piso. Mis músculos cansados y mi cuerpo maltratado me dijeron que debía regresar a la cama y pretender que nada había sucedido, pero ignoré esas ideas también y me apresuré a llevarme al cuarto de baño para quitarme toda la suciedad que Erwin hubo dejado en mí.

_Matar, matar, matar..._

Ya verá ese desgraciado. Le daré algo de mí. Si quiere un pedazo de mí, lo tendrá. Y ni siquiera tendrá que hacer fila.

Oh, sí.

Llegué a la tina con mucho esfuerzo usando mis brazos cubiertos con marcas rojizas, y sintiendo mi rostro un escozor que me asustó de sobre manera, debido a que sí recordé los golpes que Erwin me hubo dado. Esta vez no quería explorar mi cuerpo para encontrar nuevas heridas. Sólo quería quitarme la sensación de las manos callosas y ásperas de Erwin recorriéndome la piel. Abrí los grifos rogando por que saliese un poco de agua caliente. Suspiré aliviado porque así fue.

Me tendí a un lado de la tina sintiendo el frío del piso inusualmente acogedor. Sentí ganas de dormitar pero ahora que había llegado hasta ahí no podía detenerme así, sin más.

Deshonraría a mis antepasados.

Cuando intuí que hubo pasado el tiempo necesario me erguí y cerré los grifos, suspendiendo una mano sobre el vapor de la tina y sonreí al sentir su calidez. No hice falta desvestirme puesto que ya estaba desnudo. Me introduje lentamente y un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza por el cambio de temperatura.

No supe cuando me dormí en la tina.

El vapor llenó la estancia y me hizo sentir una relajación que hasta hacía unos cuantos meses no sentía. Decidí concentrarme en tallar mi cuerpo, cada rincón y coyuntura, en lugar de pensar en lo que hubo pasado ayer... No quería siquiera recordar.

Era una sensación extraña, era como si me hubiera desconectado de mis sentidos. Los golpes no dolían y el agua en extremo caliente no quemaba. Mi piel enrojecida me advirtió muchas veces que me estaba haciendo daño pero hice caso omiso también a eso y seguí tallando con la esponja. Me sentía en trance o envuelto en ensoñaciones donde todo era felicidad y nada hacía daño, ni me hacía llorar.

Tuve otro sueño (¿qué sueño?, ¿cuál fue el primero?).

Pero éste era más tranquilo y normal. Recuerdo que soñé que navegaba en una balsa sobre el mar, sin más preocupaciones que e no caerme y ahogarme. Flotando para siempre.

Nada más.

Después, el rostro de Rivaille, apacible como era, apareció en mi sueño.

Dijo:

- _Despierta_.

**II**

_¡TUMP, TUMP, TUMP!_

Creí oír golpes insistentes a mí puerta a mitad de mi sueño. No quería levantarme a abrir, estaba sumamente agotado por

_la violación_

la mudanza.

Esperé a ver si se callaban mientras buscaba la manta para cubrirme, preferentemente hasta la cabeza. Extrañamente no la encontré.

Por cierto, ¿por qué mi cama estaba tan húmeda?

_¡TUMP, TUMP, TUMP!_

Una vez más y está vez más insistentes aún. Pronto escuché un sonido de algo grande que se caía. "La tormenta tiró un árbol", pensé incoherentemente.

- ¿Crees que esté muerto? – escuché una voz a la lejanía.

- Claro que no –dijo la otra voz, acompañada de risas. Parecía una conversación agradable en la que participaban diez o más individuos-. Pero hay que sacarlo de ahí antes de que muera de hipotermia.

Así fue como yo, Eren Jaegger, viudo de Rivaille Ackerman, desnudo y mojado en una tina llena de agua fría; desperté.

III

- La vista seguro es grandiosa desde aquí, ¿no es verdad?

- Déjame ver – (_uno_) de los sujetos tomó los prismáticos y los dirigió a un punto desconocido, luego estalló en risas- ¡Ha! ¡Puedo ver a una mujer cambiándose de ropa!

- ¡¿EN SERIO?! –dijeron los demás hombres _(cinco)_ al unísono y se precipitaron sobre el que tenía los binoculares (_seis_) con intenciones de arrebatárselos.

- No –respondió-. Concéntrense, es hora de trabajar.

Los siete hombres metidos en mi habitación procedieron entonces a abrir cada cajón, desollar cada maleta, abrir cada puerta y leer cuanto papel se les pusiera en frente.

O al menos eso fue lo que pude escuchar.

O lo que vi después.

En cuanto a mí, pues... Se podría decir que mi situación no era la mejor de todas.

Seguía desnudo pero también me habían atado en una silla y tenía un pedazo de tela (en un toque de humor negro, intuí que quizás era mi ropa interior) cubriéndome los ojos. Mis manos y mis piernas estaba atados a los posa brazos y a las patas de la silla, respectivamente. No pude evitar tratar de cerrar un poco las piernas morderme el labio inferior muerto de vergüenza puesto que, pues, estaba desnudo en una habitación llena de desconocidos.

Cuando me sacaron de la tina sentí como unas manos ásperas y frías secaron mi cuerpo mojado sin mucha convicción. Salí de mis ensoñaciones al sentir la tela apretándome la piel contra la madera pulida de una de las sillas del comedor y antes de que me pusiera a gritar y a patalear como un demente uno de los hombres se acercó a mi oído y dijo:

- Será mejor que no grites si no quieres perder un brazo o un ojo –se acercó hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Su tono era de un padre preocupado diciéndole a su hijo que tenía que elevar más el bate si no quería que la bola le diera en la cara-. Estos sujetos están locos.

Paralizado de miedo y sin duda alguna de que lo que decía era cierto hice caso y no pronuncié palabra hasta que uno de los sujetos, con mal aliento y olor a sudor, se acercó a mí.

Más arriba, hijo. Más arriba.

- Muy bien, niño bonito –colocó un pie sobre la silla y la suela rozó la parte interior de mis piernas. Di un pequeño salto que generó risas apagadas en el lugar- ¿Dónde están?

Muerto de miedo naturalmente le contesté:

- ¿Qué mierdas es lo que quieren?

- Mala respuesta –una bofetada me hizo girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. No me sorprendí porque sabía que algo así pasaría. El golpe sólo hizo eco en los golpes que hube recibido (¿Ayer? ¿Hace una semana? No lo sé...). Tosí un poco al sentir que me ahogaba con el sabor metálico de la sangre, sintiéndome mareado sin razón aparente.

- ¡Hey, recuerda que lo necesitamos consciente! –Dijo uno de los sujetos, quizás el que me advirtió de lo que podría pasarme en un principio-. Lo más probable es que no lo sepa, de ser así no estaría en este lugar.

- Puede que tengas razón –concedió el otro, sujetándome la cabeza por el cabello y llevándola hacia el frente. Me limpió la sangre que salía por las comisuras de la boca-. Sólo quería divertirme un poco.

- Hay que apresurarnos, el señor Kenny nos advirtió de ese sujeto que ronda la casa. –_Kenny_, _Kenny_... Ese nombre me era muy familiar, por alguna razón...- Por lo que dijo parece que le preocupa que nos topemos con él.

- Pero somos cuatro, podríamos matarlo si quisiéramos.

- Pero no lo haremos –escuché como unos pasos, de muchas personas, se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación y se perdían escaleras abajo-, porque no nos lo ordenaron y tenemos que ser muy rápidos. Si no lo somos, nos meteremos en problemas –dijo con un tono que no admitía discusión y entendí que me había salvado-. ¿Ya revisaron el piso de abajo?

- Sólo encontramos esto –silencio-. Iré a buscar en el ático y el sótano.

- Bien -el hombre se dirigió hacia la puerta y en su camino me palmeó el cabello aun húmedo-. Nada personal, chico. Por cierto, ¿ya revisaste al muchacho?

- Lo haré justo ahora.

Los pasos se alejaron lo suficiente para que dejara de escucharlos y pareció que me hube quedado completamente solo.

- Ahora –se acercó y me reduje en la silla presa del miedo que sentía-, te desataré, pero necesito que confíes en mí.

Petición bastante idiota, sin embargo me sentí un algo más seguro al percatarme de cierta simpatía en su voz.

Comenzó por desatarme las muñecas y luego las piernas. No me quitó la venda de los ojos pero sentí como me conducía gentilmente hacia la cama. Me sentó en la superficie y retiró la tela que cubría mis ojos.

El hombre en cuestión era alto, algo más que yo; tenía ojos color caramelo y una barba incipiente. El cabello rubio estaba sujetado en un apretado nudo en la nuca, sin embargo, algunos mechones se escapaban del agarre y su expresión, calmada y a la vez divertida, me hizo sentir más tranquilo.

- Mi nombre es Erd –dijo ofreciéndome la mano la cual estreché aún cauteloso-. Fui amigo de Rivaille durante muchos años –añadió al verme dudar.

Sonrió al verme pasmado mientras se apoyaba en una rodilla sobre el suelo, para quedar de alguna manera a mi altura.

- Si en verdad fueras amigo de Rivaille no harías esto –contesté automáticamente sintiéndome humillado y llevando mis manos adoloridas y dormidas aún a mi entrepierna, cubriéndola.

- ¿Tú crees? –contestó con una sonrisa nada sarcástica, más bien indulgente-. No es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso, pero es mi manera de ayudar.

Acto seguido, tomó mis tobillos y los elevó hasta su hombros, poniendo su cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Chillé y comencé a temblar casi inmediatamente. Comencé a forcejear cuando me recordó:

- No olvides lo que te dije, esos sujetos están locos –detuve el puño en el aire y lo miré atónito-. Yo no estoy tan loco como para abusar de ti, pero ellos sí. Por eso –me tomó la mano y la apretó con suavidad- confía en mí, tengo que hacer esto rápido.

Titubeé, pero mientras mantenía mi mano sujeta con una de las suyas, sacó de uno de los bolsillos un par de guantes de hule con la otra mano, me soltó y procedió entonces a colocárselos. Yo seguía observándolo tratando de reprimir mi cuerpo tembloroso y volviéndome a cubrir la entrepierna. Sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos por la humillación y el miedo. Una mano se posó en mi mejilla y recogió algunas lágrimas.

- No voy a lastimarte, Eren –aseguró mirándome a los ojos-. Únicamente voy a revisarte. Buscaré heridas aquí –señaló mi entrepierna con uno de sus dedos enfundados en látex-, y si hago algo en especial doloroso para ti necesito que me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas?, ¿estaban a cargo de Erwin?, ¿las envío para torturarme? ¿O en verdad Erd era amigo de Rivaille y sólo quería saber si estaba bien?

A decir verdad yo también quería saberlo pero, ¿podía confiar en alguien a quien acababa de conocer?

¿Y cómo era que sabía mi nombre?

Pude haber seguido cuestionándome todo el día pero sentí los dedos de Erd presionando mis testículos.

- Lo lamento –dijo abochornado y sus ojos me dijeron que era verdad-, pero tengo que ser rápido, de otra manera alguien subirá y no podré protegerte.

Gemí y puse mis manos sobre las suyas mientras él introducía dos dedos lubricados en mi entrada.

-N- No...

- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento –dijo mientras metía los dedos cada vez más profundo y presionaba -... ¿Te duele?

- No –gemí evitándole l mirada-… N- No me duele...

- Eso es bueno –los giró bruscamente y presionó la parte superior del recto sacándome un gemido agudo pero no grité. Miré con creciente pena como mi miembro se iba levantando.

- Per- Perdón –musité muy bajito, sintiendo mi rostro muy caliente.

- Está bien –dijo Erd con una sonrisa apenada y algo de sudor en la frente-. Está bien. No te disculpes, nada de esto es tu culpa.

Tiempo después saco los dedos y, con un suspiro, como feliz de haber terminado, los examinó. Acto seguido se los quitó al asentir satisfecho y los arrojó al bote de la basura. Me miró con una sonrisa apenada y me ayudó a incorporarme en la cama. Me dejó solo un momento para lavarse las manos y cuando regresó, comenzó a sacar ropa de un mueble.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan? –me abracé a mí mismo y pregunté al notar mi habitación hecha un desastre, con ropa y libros tirados por todas partes y los muebles prácticamente vueltos al revés. Poco a poco los galopes de mi corazón iban remitiendo así como mi erección.

- No puedo decírtelo por ahora, Eren –me arrojó un par de prendas, una camisa, ropa interior y pantalones-. Y será mejor que no lo sepas por el momento.

- No entiendo –las atrapé como pude y me cubrí superficialmente con ellas-, podría darles lo que quieren y sería todo. Se irían, ¿no es así? –dije eso con toda seguridad puesto que si querían matarme ya lo hubieran hecho.

- Exacto, y después tendríamos que matarte.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba. Tenía tantas preguntas en mente y todo lo que estaba sucediendo solo hacía más complicadas las cosas. Todo era aún más confuso que lo que ya era para mí. Sentí que estaba arriesgando mucho al confiar en Erd pero, siendo sinceros, la muerte era la segunda cosa peor que ser violado por un montón de desconocidos...

O por Erwin.

Con un escalofrío, pensé en lo que quería pedirle.

Erd me miró en silencio y de alguna manera expectante, hizo un movimiento de cabeza dándome a entender que debería vestirme. Enrojecí y procedí a ponerme la camiseta. Él sonrió y se dio media vuelta, con la cara hacia la puerta del baño, dándome un poco de privacidad. Internamente, le agradecí ese gesto amable.

- Erd –Dudé debido a que no sabía si estaba bien llamarlo así-... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Como dije antes, fui amigo de Rivaille durante muchos años, antes de que saliera de la casa principal –puso especial énfasis en la casa principal y me descubrí recordando la primera y única vez que la hube visitado, hacía ya bastantes años-, pero incluso después de eso mantuvimos contacto, de alguna manera –se llevó una mano a la barbilla y apoyó el peso en una pierna, como concentrándose en recordar algo-. Yo les regalé el equipo de jardinería el día de su boda.

- ¿Conoces al señor Kenny Ackerman? –pregunté levantándome con ayuda de la mesa.

- ¿Tú lo conoces? –Casi se cae al girarse para mirarme con expresión que no supe descifrar si era sorpresa o miedo-. ¿Cuándo lo conociste, Eren?

- Hace cuatro años Rivaille me llevó a conocerlo... –medité un poco, preguntándome si estaba bien ser tan abierto con Erd-. Dijo que era su padre.

- Ya veo –suspiró y caminó hacia mí y me acarició el cabello-. Lamento todos los problemas y el desastre que hemos causado, Eren –me sonrió al tiempo que se abotonaba la chaqueta de mezclilla-. Espero que puedas arreglártelas solo por un tiempo.

-¿Qué?

- Tengo que irme –se giró sin decir más y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

- Espera -lo sujeté de la manga de su chaqueta impidiendo que saliera de la habitación. Comencé a temblar nuevamente y me reprendí el perder el control tan fácilmente-. Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme, ¿no? Quiero que me saques de aquí.

Estaba consciente de que una oportunidad como aquella no iba repetirse así que en un acto de valor, y un poco de instinto suicida, le pedí lo que yo no pude lograr por mi estupidez.

Sabiendo lo que diría antes de sus labios se despegaran, contestó:

- No puedo hacer eso Eren.

Me paralicé en mi sitio.

- ¿Por qué no? –casi había comenzado a llorar. Si alguien podía sacarme de esa casa eran ellos. Ya no quería asesinar a Erwin, no quería nada que tuviera que ver ni remotamente con la venganza. Sólo quería regresar con mis familiares, con mis amigos... Quería salir de ahí- ¡Necesito que me ayuden, él me tiene encerrado y no puedo escapar! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo es que entra a la casa!

- Sabemos de tu situación Eren –dijo tomándome la mano con la que le sujetaba-, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora. No puedo –apretó mi mano dando especial énfasis a su palabras e inclinándose sobre mí–... No puedo hacer nada por ahora pero te aseguro que lo haré... Te ayudaré a salir de aquí... –pisadas se acercaron peligrosamente hacia mi habitación y supe que el tiempo se hubo acabado cuando Erd continuó-... Porque estoy al servicio del Señor Ackerman –respondió soltándose de mi agarre. Todo rastro de la persona afable que era Erd había desaparecido y aunque supe que era una actuación, o eso quise creer, di un paso hacia atrás-. Y él quiere que te quedes aquí.

- ¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver el señor Ackerman aquí?! –Grité presa de la cólera que me consumía, soltándome; lleno, aún más que antes de dudas y miedo. ¿Por qué nadie quería decirme qué estaba sucediendo?-. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El chico te está dando problemas?

- No, en absoluto –me empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta desde afuera. Comencé a gritar y a golpearla con todas mis fuerzas llorando y rabiando de desesperación-. Tenemos que irnos, hay trabajo por hacer...

Escuché cómo las pisadas se dirigían al piso inferior y al momento de que la puerta principal se cerrara yo ya estaba en el suelo llorando otra vez.

- Auxilio... Ayuda...

Gemí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Abracé mis rodillas sin poder controlar el temblor que poco a poco envolvió mi cuerpo y jadeé tratando de mantener mi respiración normal.

Una hoja de papel arrugada y convertida en una bola llamó mi atención por sobre el desastre que reinaba en mi habitación. Lo hizo puesto que el papel era rayado con tinta azul y yo no usaba ese tipo de papel para nada.

El hecho de que estuviera colocado casi frente a mí le dio mucho más peso.

Lo tomé y lo desenvolví.

Garabateado, con trazos quebrados y líneas temblorosas que me dijeron que la persona que lo hizo no disponía de mucho tiempo, un plano de la casa me mostró la puerta que Erwin usaba para entrar a la casa sin que yo lo supiera.

El sótano.

Me levanté de un salto y arremetí a golpes contra la puerta. Pateé y utilicé mis costados hasta que las heridas del día anterior me dijeron que debía detenerme. Me alejé de la puerta y el sol agonizante a través de la ventana me mostró la rama desnuda del árbol. No lo pensé más y me acerqué.

Vi por la ventana la caravana de autos negros alejándose de la propiedad y sentí un peso descomunal caer de mis hombros, luego miré la rama frágil, en apariencia, del árbol.

Nunca supe qué tipo de árbol era y no me importaba, lo único que sabía es que él podía sacarme de aquí.

Tomé la rama con mis manos temblorosas y deposité un pie con cuidado en el alfeizar. Después de un momento, cuando hube quedado colgado de la rama y pude alcanzar la parte más gruesa, salté al tronco sin mayores problemas.

Me deslicé hacia abajo sintiendo la corteza del árbol caer sobre mi cabeza y rasguñarme los tobillos, a casi dos metros de altura me dejé caer y aterricé en el pasto mullido y crecido.

El jardinero había dejado de acudir desde hacía bastante tiempo al parecer.

Eso me hizo pensar en quién retiró la enredadera y las espinas secas del muro.

Caminé hasta la reja que, como supuse, estaba cerrada. Traté de divisar algún otro vehículo o ser humano pero el ulular del viento por sobre las ventanas rotas y el azotar de algunas puertas abandonadas me dijeron que nadie podría salvarme.

Regresé sobre mis pasos y rodeé la propiedad. A un lado de la puerta de la cocina encontré una cadena larga y oxidada, escondida entre el pasto crecido y tres contendores de basura llenos de hierba cortada hacía mucho tiempo. En casi tres metros de distancia, la cadena trazó un camino zigzagueante por el pasto hasta las puertas enmohecidas y viejas de un sótano. La cadena, que casi la señalaba con sus eslabones cobrizos, descansaba perezosa en la base de concreto notablemente más reciente que la casa misma.

La vieja casa, la cual no hube visto desde que salí a los 5 años de esta, fue remodelada tiempo después, y fue rentada por varias personas. Hubo muchos intentos y negociaciones para que se vendiera pero mi madre siempre se arrepentía al final. Al parecer una de estas modificaciones fe un sótano estrecho de casi 30 metros longitud, por tres de alto. Se designó para almacenar una caldera rudimentaria que cayó en desuso y como bodega de lo que parecían miles y miles de libros de todo tipo de disciplina. Anteriormente mi madre me hubo hablado de esas modificaciones pero yo solía prestarle casi nada de atención.

Ahora sé, para mi muy mala suerte.

Saqué el plano de mi bolsillo y lo miré, pensando seriamente en si la confianza que le hube dado a Erd no se me regresaría en un nuevo descubrimiento fatal. Consideré un momento en cómo demonios iba a regresar a mi habitación pero siempre estaban las ventanas de la sala y de la cocina que eran fáciles de abrir desde adentro y desde afuera.

Medité, además, las opciones que me quedaban y al saber que sólo podía tener fe, me decidí.

Con el plano entre los dientes, las manos raspadas, los pulmones inflamados apresados en mis costillas maltrechas y el cielo rumiando un trueno amenazador, tomé las asideras oxidadas de las puertas y entré.

**IV**

_Cuando era pequeño peleé con mi madre por no querer dejarme salir a jugar._

_Me sentía solo ya que había abandonado a mis amigos, vecinos de la casa de mi madre; y mi padre, que irónicamente nos había arrastrado a esa ciudad, casi nunca ponía un pie en casa._

_Extrañaba tanto a mis amigos que ya no sabía hasta qué punto estaba bien extrañar a alguien._

_Jean, quien con el tiempo crecería para convertirse en el cabeza de caballo que conquistó a mi hermanastra a base de coqueteos malos. Conny, que le gustaba gastarme bromas casi siempre, y que debido a un incidente con la goma de mascar perdió casi todo su cabello, y digo casi todo porque sólo quedó una sombra de la cabellera negra que antes tenía. Sasha, la chica que comía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y contaba con una fuerza un poco más que monstruosa. Reiner y Bertholdt quienes siempre estaban juntos y eran algo apartados de los demás aunque extrañamente unidos entre ellos, siempre estaba con una chica llamada Annie que no solía hablar más que monosílabos y cuando se sentía completamente obligada a hacerlo. También estaban Ymir y Christa, un par de niñas que prácticamente se criaron juntas y cuyas madres eran buenas amigas. Ellos, Armin y yo siempre estábamos juntos, éramos algo así como una pandilla._

_Tiempo después se uniría Mikasa, pero eso sería hasta que, tres años después la vieja pandilla, con miembros menos, miembros más, nos volviésemos a encontrar._

_Cuando salimos de la casa familiar de mi madre nos mudamos a una zona distinta. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerme de amigos y prácticamente estaba solo todo el tiempo. Mi madre era maestra de preescolar y mi padre salía de la ciudad a trabajar a un gran hospital. Nadie hablaba conmigo y el ser un niño retraído sólo me hacía un poco más huraño. Eran vacaciones de verano y no podía esperar a que las clases de la escuela elemental comenzaran, mi aburrimiento me había llevado a garabatear más de diez cuadernos y libros interactivos para colorear. Entonces un día, soleado con el trinar de las aves que se despedían hasta que el sol se elevara a la mañana siguiente, decidí que estaba harto y quería salir de esa casa._

_No llevábamos más de tres meses viviendo ahí y yo contaba con cinco años. Eran las vacaciones de verano y mi madre siempre estaba en casa debido a que las clases de los pequeños se suspenden también por esas épocas y debido a que siempre estuve con ella su presencia no ayudaba nada a menguar mi aburrimiento._

_- Voy a salir –anuncié, encaminándome hasta la puerta._

_- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?_

_- ¿Afuera? –respondí lacónicamente, siempre tuve una mala actitud, a decir verdad._

_La "furia" correctora de mi madre no se hizo esperar y me jaló una mejilla con un dejo de severidad pero aun así mostrando cierta ternura._

_- Los niños pequeños no pueden salir después de las cinco de la tarde –daba pequeños jalones visiblemente divertida-. Si querías que te llevara a algún lado pudiste habérmelo pedido._

_- ¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño!_

_- Eren, aún tienes cinco años, hace dos que dejaste de mojar las sábanas._

_Hinché mis mejillas por la ira (ese gesto se quedaría hasta cuando tuviera peleas con el que fuera mi amante, muchos años después), y le di un manotazo._

_- ¡No soy un niño y voy a salir cuando yo quiera!_

_- ¡Eren! –gritó mi madre, pero yo ya estaba corriendo calle hacia abajo, tratando de llegar al parque que estaba a finales de la calle. Casi llegando a la avenida principal. _

_Miré hacia atrás esperando verla correr detrás de mí pero no vi a nadie, sonreí victorioso apresurándome a lo que creí iba a ser una gran aventura._

_Llegué al primer cruce y no supe qué hacer._

_Después de cierto tiempo, en el que la calle se hubo quedado desierta, cruce la calle y emprendí la carrera una vez más. _

_Seguí esperando a que una mano me alcanzara y me llevara de vuelta a casa a punta de jalones. Nada de eso pasó._

_Afortunadamente, pensé._

_Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a uno de los pocos lugares que conocía de aquella zona: El parque._

_No tenía más que un par de columpios, un tobogán, dos cajas de arena y tres máquinas expendedoras de bebidas, pero aun así ese lugar tan decadente me hacía sentirme cómodo. Más cómodo que en casa._

_Entré al parque con una sonrisa, aflojé el paso con mi respiración acelerada y me aproximé a uno de los columpios. _

_Y ahí, oculto en los arbustos, encontré a un hombre muerto._

_O por lo menos eso pensé._

_- ¡Señor! –casi grité. Me tiré a su lado, aún sofocado por la carrera y comencé a jalar su ropa- Señor, ¿está muerto? ¡Despierte!_

_A pesar de que mi padre era doctor no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que "buscar contusiones" y "no mover a los heridos" significaba._

_- ¡Despierte! ¡Despierte!_

_Seguí jalando y mis llamados jamás fueron respondidos. La persona tirada en una de las tantas jardineras del parque, atrás de los columpios, oculto entre los arbustos verdes de mediados de primavera, no despertó._

_Así que hice lo que cualquier niño de cinco años (enojado, triste y solitario) haría a la vista de un cadáver._

_Llorar._

_Lloré primero con pequeños hipidos, jalando los pantalones y el saco negro del hombre, comencé tímidamente pero conforme mi llanto se hacía más intenso los jalones también. Saqué la camisa de sus pantalones sin querer y grité varias veces hasta casi quedarme sin aliento y después de unos minutos ya no sabía si lloraba por el extraño hombre con extraña ropa formal ensuciándose en el extraño lodo, o porque me sentía muy solo y abandonado por mis padres, mis amigos y el mundo en general. Si era porque extrañaba a mis amigos del jardín de infantes y a mis pocos vecinos con los que jugaba en la otra casa. O si lloraba porque nadie había salido tras de mí cuando salí de casa._

_Como si fuera una cosa innecesaria._

_O una persona indeseable._

_Lloré con más fuerza y me senté en la tierra aplanada del parque mirando al cielo sin intenciones de callar mis gritos en algún momento cuando, oí una voz:_

_- Maldito mocoso, ¿quieres callarte?_

_Miré hacia atrás y el cadáver me hablaba. Tenía el rostro lleno de polvo y mugre, y el cabello negro apelmazado sobre la frente por el lodo. Grité y me caí sobre mi espalda por la sorpresa, pero aun así, pude distinguir que no era un señor o un hombre viejo._

_Era un joven._

_- No estoy muerto, niño idiota._

_- Tú eres el idiota por estar ahí tirado –hipé, limpiándome las lágrimas del rostro. De repente avergonzado por que un extraño me viera llorar. _

_Sus ojos negros afilados me miraron inescrutables. Uso los dedos para despegar de su frente el fleco que le cubría parte de su ojo izquierdo lleno de lodo. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir como acostumbrándose a la luz y suspiró._

_- Sí –dijo mirando al sol que comenzaba a ocultarse-. Soy un idiota._

_El silencio repentino me instó a mí también a mirar la puesta de sol._

_Esa era la primera vez que le ponía atención y desde entonces, hasta ahora, no he visto un ocaso igual._

_- ¿Por qué estabas ahí tirado? Tu ropa está llena de lodo –pregunté mirándolo de reojo, aun limpiándome las lágrimas y los mocos con las mangas de mi chaqueta._

_- ¿Por qué un mocoso como tú está aquí sólo?, podrían raptarte, ¿sabes?_

_- ¡Si quisieras hacer eso ya lo hubieras hecho! –Grité señalándolo con el dedo-. Además, yo pregunté primero._

_- Pequeña mierda boca-floja –murmuró extrayendo una cajetilla de cigarros de su saco. Encendió uno aunque después de un momento se lo pensó mejor y, sin darle ni una bocanada, lo apagó. Metió el cigarro quemado y completo de vuelta a la caja y me miró-. Tuve un par de problemas, y este lugar se veía cómodo para echar una siesta. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –usó la cajetilla para señalar la calle desierta-. Está oscureciendo y deberías de irte a casa._

_- No quiero –me enfurruñé cruzándome de brazos y llevando mis rodillas debajo de mi barbilla-. Mi mamá no ha venido a buscarme, lo más seguro es que ya no me quiere... ¡AUCH!_

_- Para ser un niño tan bonito seguro dices cosas muy estúpidas –se acercó a mí y aflojó los dedos que un momento antes presionaron fuertemente mi mejilla derecha-. Las mamás jamás dejan de querer a sus hijos por más idiotas que sean._

_Me levanté indignado dando un manotazo a la mano que pellizcaba mi mejilla. El gesto fraternal que me brindó solo hizo que me enojara aún más._

_- ¡No hagas eso!, ¡no quiero que un extraño como tú me regañe!_

_- Se supone que en primer lugar no debes de hablar con extraños._

_- ¡¿Y qué?!_

_- Yo soy un extraño._

_Esto, por su puesto, me enmudeció. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy cómodo con ese sujeto y aunque las luces tímidas de las farolas que iluminaban el parque y las aceras en las noches me alertaban de alguna manera a regresar a casa, no quería irme. Quería hablar más con él porque sabía que no iba a hacerme daño._

_- Si ella me quisiera hubiera salido corriendo tras de mí._

_- Así que huiste de casa, ¿eh?_

_- No... No es eso –dije abrazando mis rodillas y tratando de tragarme el nudo en la garganta. No quería volver a llorar-. En realidad... Extraño a mis amigos... Quería venir aquí... No quiero estar solo._

_- Si tienes a tu mamá no estás solo, mocoso tonto –dijo frotándome la cabeza._

_- Es diferente –dije apartando su mano de mi cabello. Esta vez más suavemente que antes. _

_- No lo es –declaró el joven frotándome la cabellera de nueva cuenta-. Tu familia nunca te abandona, eso es un hecho._

_Dijo esto con una expresión que en ese momento me pareció muy triste. Lo miré largamente creyendo que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y no pude contener más mis lágrimas._

_No quería llorar pero no pude evitarlo. Su expresión amarga se suavizó y, con los dedos sucios, atrapó mis lágrimas. Musitó un "ya, ya" tranquilizándome._

_- Tú no eres peligroso –hipé frotándome las mejillas mojadas y sonriéndole al extraño- porque me miras a los ojos. Mi papá una vez dijo que no puedes confiar en alguien que no te mira a los ojos._

_- ¿Oh?..._

_El viento elevó una fina capa de polvo mientras nuestras miradas no se separaban una de la otra. El joven-hombre-chico-sujeto sospechoso-vago se levantó con un suspiro, se sacudió el lodo y el polvo de la ropa negra parecida a la que mi padre usaba en las noches en las que salía con mi madre, y caminó hacia la acera, alejándose de mí. Me levanté y corrí tras de él tratando de seguirle el paso a sus zancadas. Llegué a su lado y lo miré desde abajo con precaución. Los grillos y las cigarras comenzaron su sinfonía y una sirena lejana hizo a un par de perros aullar._

_- ¿Hacia dónde vives?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Se miró las manos e hizo sonar su lengua en disgusto, luego se las frotó vehementemente en los pantalones y me ofreció una._

_- Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿por dónde está?_

_- A- Allá... –tomé su mano tímidamente aun con la certeza de que podía tomarla y comenzamos a caminar-. ¿N tienes casa?_

_No hace falta decir que no me contestó._

_Me tomó de la mano y caminamos calle arriba, cruzamos la calle desierta y oscura, donde el semáforo insistía en que nadie podía cruzar. Seguimos caminando y pensé en preguntarle su nombre. "¿Cómo te llamas?", pensé en preguntar. "¿Qué tal suena? Debe de ser un nombre genial", pensé. _

_Llegamos y sin atreverme preguntar su nombre. _

_Me despedí de él con un gusto amargo en la boca y él, con su mano izquierda enfundada en sus pantalones y la derecha en el aire sacudiéndose efusivamente, me dijo adiós._

* * *

Bueno, a todas las personas que leen este self indulgent fic, ¡muchísimas gracias!. La actualización tomó más de lo esperado por los exámenes finales. Creo que es un buen momento para decir que est fic tiene una versión en cómic dibujada por mí en pixiv. Actualmente voy en el capítulo tres, y espero terminar el cuarto antes de que se acabe esta semana.

Cómo sea, muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews, por sus comentarios y demás. Estoy muy agradecida.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
